The Cub Years
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: It's been a long time since I posted but heres a slow burning story. Simba and Nala notice their friends acting differently and after a visit to Rafiki they get a cryptic message. Will Simba find out why he feels weird around Nala? And will Nala be able to confront her budding feelings for her best friend? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cub Years**

**Chapter 1: Simple Times**

The pride lands. A veritable bounty of live and colour, plant life and fauna flourished in the hot sun. A huge number of animal species all living in a careful balance of prey and predator, hunter and scavenger. At the edge of the waterhole a small group of lion cubs played and chatted whilst their parents lay in the shade gossiping.

Simba crept as quietly as he could staying low to the ground his eyes glued to the blue feathered bird currently providing the lionesses with the morning report. Zazu remained oblivious as he yammered on about the movements of the antelope herd, Sarabi lay feigning interest as the Queen she felt it was her responsibility to at least pretend that she was interested when in fact the news was much the same as the previous day and the day before. Simba leapt into the air and landed with a satisfying plump; when the dust cleared Zazu was pinned under one of Simba's golden paws.

"Ooof! Oh for goodness sake Simba why must we go through this every morning, don't I get a day off?" Zazu moaned exasperated. Simba smiled widely.

"Well when it stops being fun maybe I'll stop doing it"

"You do realise that when you become king you will find the morning report extremely useful in ruling the kingdom." Zazu climbed to his feet beating the dust from his feathers.

Simba rolled his eyes.

"Simba leave Zazu and come here you've got dirt all over your coat" Sarabi pulled Simba in a sweeping motion and started trying to groom Simba's coat.

"Mom! I'm fine I'm clean enough!" Simba groaned as he attempted to escape his mother's clutches.

Simba found an opening and leapt from his mother's arms hopping over Zazu.

"You never stay clean Simba" a voice carried over to them.

Simba's best friend Chumvi swaggered over a smirk on his face. Simba grinned roguishly.

"I can't help it if everything fun gets us dirty" Simba replied.

"So what are we going to do today? Swimming, racing, tag or maybe we could go explore the Pride lands?" Simba asked excitedly. Chumvi shrugged his shoulders and looked over to the girls who were enveloped in their own conversation. Every so often one of the lionesses would look over to them and giggle amongst themselves. Simba followed Chumvi's gaze trying to work out what he was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" he asked scrunching his face up in thought.

Chumvi shook his head.

"Oh nothing just a bit distracted lately" Chumvi replied sitting down.

"By what?" Simba asked still confused. Chumvi looked at his paws staring at them as though very interested in them.

"Simba I have a secret but I don't want everyone to know about it, you have to promise you won't say anything" Simba moved closer to his friend sympathetically.

"Sure Chumvi I promise" Chumvi looked around making sure he was completely out of earshot of anyone else.

"Well it's about Kula" Chumvi replied looking down and speaking quietly.

"What about her?" Simba asked his Brown furred friend.

"I feel weird around her, I mean we've been friends for as long as I can remember and recently my mouth goes dry around her like I've not had a drink in ages, I can't think of what to say I dunno it's weird" Simba cocked his head to the side frowning.

"Are you sick?" Simba asked, Chumvi shook his head.

"Have you talked to her about it?" he offered. Again Chumvi just shook his head.

"How about asking your mom, or Rafiki he knows everything" Simba said cheerfully. Chumvi bobbed his head from side to side.

"I haven't told anyone about it apart from you, I'm not sure if I want to tell anyone about it until I know what it is" Chumvi said.

Simba nodded trying to be sympathetic with his friend but unable to work out what was wrong with him.

Across the watering hole Simba's other best friend was deep in a conversation with her friend.

Nala sighed at Kula who looked disheartened over something.

"What's wrong Kula you've not been yourself lately?" Nala asked

"It's Chumvi" she replied.

"What about him?"

"Well lately things have been weird between us but I don't know why." Nala thought this was strange the two of them had been close since they were born. As far as she knew there were no secrets between them.

"We could ask Rafiki, maybe he can figure out why?" Nala suggested.

"Maybe. I'm not so sure just yet" Kula said quietly.

Nala nodded slightly.

"Well why don't you show me what you mean by weird?" Nala suggested smiling.

"Well okaay but I'm warning you it's weird" Kula stood up and turned to walk towards the two boys.

"Well I'm fresh out of ideas, but I guess I'm about to see first-hand what you mean" Simba said idly.

Chumvi turned from playing with a stone lazily.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Simba nodded towards the two girls heading towards them.

All at once Simba noticed a change in his friend. Chumvi started patting his fur down, tensing up and seem to be avoiding looking at Kula.

"Hi Chumvi" Kula said brightly. Chumvi froze up colour rushing to his face.

"H.. Kula" He managed to stutter. There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Hey Nala" Simba said cheerfully trying to break the sudden tension.

"Hi Simba" She grinned at her friend.

Kula glanced between Simba and Nala then looked at Chumvi. Something wasn't right, Simba and Nala were acting like the normally did around each other. Chumvi was being quiet and seemed very stiff.

Simba looked at his two friends and made a decision.

"Look this is weird we are going to see Rafiki" he hissed into Chumvi's ear.

Chumvi shuffled his feet and agreed.

"I'm going to see Rafiki I'm not feeling so good" he offered meekly.

"We'll come with you Kula's not feeling right either" Nala chirped happily.

The four lions headed towards the large tree that housed the shaman Mandrill.

"Rafiki!?" Nala called

The old Madrill stuck his head through the leaves and smiled at the cubs. He clambered down and sat in front of them.

"Children what can old Rafiki do for you?" he asked kindly. He listened patiently as Nala explained what Kula had told her. Rafiki nodded and turned to Simba.

"And what about you?" Simba looked at Chumvi, who nodded.

Simba walked up to the mandrill and whispered what Chumvi had told him making sure nobody else could hear in honour of the promise he had made.

Rafiki nodded and stroked his beard.

"So when dis is happening who are you with?" Kula and Chumvi glanced at each other then glanced in opposite directions.

"Ahh ha ha! It is no'ting to worry about" Rafiki laughed.

"What is it then?" Simba asked. The mandrill looked into the air smiling.

"It's some 'ting in the air" he said mysteriously before leaping to his feet and clambering halfway up the tree. He paused and turned his head slightly to look at Nala and Simba.

"It won't be long until you two feel it" Simba and Nala looked at each other confused.

Simba decided to ask his father what Rafiki meant. That night when all the lions were settling down he laid next to Mufasa.

"Dad we took Chumvi and Kula to see Rafiki about something today and he said there's something in the air? Then he said me and Nala would feel it soon, what does he mean what's in the air? Mufasa regarded his son and thought for a second.

"Son, your friends are feeling weird because they see each other differently." He smiled at Simba's confused look.

"What does that mean?" he asked scrunching his face up.

"Chumvi is seeing Kula as a _girl_ for the first time" he replied. Simba was lost.

"But she's always been a girl I don't understand" Mufasa smiled.

"You will do someday son" He nuzzled Simba who was no wiser and still very confused. He decided to think more on it in the morning, he settled down to sleep.

Across the den Nala was having a similar conversation with her mother.

"Nala, Chumvi and Kula are going to be weird around each other until they work out how they feel" she advised. Nala cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Sarafina grinned.

"Think about it?" Nala sat frowning trying to work it out. Then it dawned on her.

"Wait wait wait wait! Chumvi and Kula _like_ each other as in they liike each other? She asked incredulously Sarafina chuckled.

"It certainly seems that way" Nala looked slightly ill.

"And Rafiki thinks that me and Simba will be like that!? Eww gross no way that'd be so weird!" Nala said slightly repulsed. Sarafina chuckled and settled down with her daughter to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the start to this one, its been a long time and I intend to take it slow so bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Awkward conversations**

The four friends headed over to the watering hole just ahead of their parents. Chumvi and Kula who were a few yards ahead of Nala and Simba kept glancing at each other and looking away nervously.

"So I talked to my dad last night and he thinks that Chumvi is seeing Kula as a girl for the first time. What do you think he saw her as before?" Simba asked quietly, Nala grinned and looked at their two friends then back at Simba. He was waiting for her to respond.

"Wait are you serious?" she asked incredulously.

"Well….yeah?" Simba replied confused.

"You're really telling me you don't know what's going on?" she asked sceptically. Simba shook his head.

"Well Chumvi you know...likes Kula and Kula likes Chumvi" she said quietly. Simba cocked his head still not following.

"Well they've been friends forever so why wouldn't they like each other?" he asked genuinely.

"Exactly" Nala smiled thinking he had finally got the point.

"Exactly what?" Nala paused.

"Wait do you have any idea what I'm talking about?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"No…not a clue" he said dumbfounded.

Nala sighed exasperated.

"Chumvi and Kula you know _like_ each other." She tried.

Simba stared blankly at her.

"Urgh you know a crush?" Nala answered beginning to get frustrated.

Simba pulled a face like he'd trodden on a snail.

"Eww, but their friends that's so weird!" he exclaimed a look of disgust on his face.

"I know it's weird but my mom says it will be all ok when they realise how they feel."

Simba shook his head.

"I don't understand how you can have a crush on someone and not know it I mean you'd know right?" he asked scrunching up his face turning to look at his mother.

"What's wrong Simba?" Simba glanced between his mother and Nala.

"Mom if you had a crush on someone you'd know right?" he asked Sarabi looked a little bemused.

"Whatever made you ask that?" she asked.

"Well Chumvi and Kula like each other but we don't get how you can like someone and not know" Nala chirped.

Sarabi mouthed a silent oh and closed her eyes.

"I see, well sometimes it's not so clear what your feeling. Sometimes you don't know why you like someone and it's just a feeling you get. It's hard to explain, imagine if you'd been with someone your whole life and you could speak freely with them about anything and then you find yourself being shy around them or wanting to show off in front of them but you don't really know why." Sarabi advised.

Simba was still confused but Nala was intrigued as to what that felt like.

"I don't get it?" Simba finally said coming to the edge of the watering hole.

"That's because girls usually pick up on it faster than boys, your father was useless when it came to this sort of thing" Sarabi answered.

Simba and Nala looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"And Rafiki thinks that will happen to us? Eww gross!" Simba exclaimed, Nala grinned.

"That's exactly what I said it's weird to have a crush on your best friend" she added.

Sarabi and Sarafina rolled their eyes and settled in the shade with the other parents to idly gossip.

Meanwhile Kula and Chumvi had barely spoke since arriving at the watering hole there had been a silence in the air for some time until Chumvi cleared his throat.

"So what do you think Rafiki meant yesterday?" he asked his voice slightly horse from lack of use.

"I'm not sure" Kula answered shifting her feet uncomfortably. She wasn't used to this, she and Chumvi used to joke around as much as Simba and Nala did but now they were so awkward around each other and neither understood why or what had changed.

Silence descended on them again as their two friends caught up.

"Hey guys wanna play tag?" Simba asked excitedly. Nala looked at him and couldn't understand how anyone could think they would like each other in that way.

"Yeah" Chumvi and Kula answered in unison, they looked at each other and giggled nervously. The four friends played tag for a while. Simba bounded after Nala as she shrieked joyfully. Simba tagged her and skidded trying to alter his direction quickly. She sprinted after him and pounced landing on Simba's back she placed her paw on the side of his head.

"Pinned ya" she said smugly.

Sarafina and Sarabi watched the cubs playing.

"So Nala was asking some strange questions last night about why Chumvi and Kula are weird around each other" She commented stretching

"That's strange Simba was asking Mufasa about that too?" Sarabi remembered.

"Yeah it's not the questions that seem odd it's the fact that they asked them, its not something that really interested Nala before" Sarafina remarked laying on her side.

"Simba certainly isn't or as far as I know he isn't. He's more interested in upsetting Zazu and playing than he is romance" Sarabi said thinking back to how Mufasa had been the same.

"You don't think they might be you know getting to that age?" Sarafina asked wide eyed looking at her friend.

"I guess so" Sarabi replied.

"Oh no…I was hoping she'd stay my little baby just a while longer" Sarafina cooed sadly.

Sarabi chuckled at her friend.

"She will always be your baby" she chided.

"Oh I know that it's just boys are so useless and it can be really awkward for a young girl you should know" Sarafina said.

Sarabi nodded.

"Ain't that the truth" she answered.

Later that day Chumvi laid next to Simba looking across the watering hole at Kula much the way they had the previous day. Unlike the previous day Simba was more aware of what was going on.

"But she's your friend" Simba said for the seventh time

"I know she is I didn't ask for this to happen Simba" he snapped.

"Don't you think it's gross?" he asked.

"Well yeah kinda but its Kula I mean shes always been in my life as far as I can remember." Chumvi couldn't get his head around it anymore than Simba could.

"But it's weird!" Simab exclaimed.

"Well think about it, if it is a crush it'd only be like you and Nala liking each other" Chumvi reasoned. Simba screwed his face up as though he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Gross no way she's my friend" he said with his eyes screwed tight.

"Ok, bad example but it doesn't change anything" Chumvi said, Simba was still trying to get his head around it.

"But she's your friend" Eighth time

Across from the boys Nala was talking to Kula about the very same problem.

"So are you going to tell him what it could be?" she asked.

Kula quietly shook her head.

"No we don't even know if it is that" Kula said.

"Well what else could it be?" Nala asked incredulously.

"I don't know! Have you ever felt like this about Simba?" Kula asked defensively.

"I guess I never really thought about it" Nala replied taken aback.

"Think about it now then" prompted Kula. Nala thought hard casting her mind back to try and work out if she'd ever felt weird around Simba.

"No" she said with conviction.

"Ok, well how about this why are you friends with Simba?" Kula asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well, lots of reasons I mean he's funny, brave he makes me happy when I'm sad" Nala reeled off.

Kula scoffed.

"And there's nothing else at all"

Nala thought about it further. She did like that he always knew how to make her laugh, and that he was always there to try and get her out of trouble, true most of the trouble she got into was because of him but still the attempt was there. He was always there for her to talk to and he never shied away from any suggestion she had. He was kind and good hearted and she was inexplicably drawn to him. Nala felt a very mild pull in her midriff she had never felt before but she couldn't understand why. Kula tapped the ground with her claw in front of Nala still waiting for an answer.

"No that's it" Kula narrowed her eyes suspiciously but said nothing further on the matter.

Nala was spared any further digging questions as the adults began to climb to their feet preparing to head back home.

Kula padded over to her mother's side whilst Nala waited for the boys. Chumvi trotted a little faster to walk beside Kula and Nala and Simba exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Nala, it's not getting any less weird" Simba informed her before they set off towards Pride Rock.

On the way home Simba was chatting away about what his next prank on Zazu would be, but Nala was lost in thought.

_What was that feeling earlier? Where did that come from? Why did it happen?_

Nala thought about asking her mother when everyone had settled down but decided not to thinking that it would probably go away and that she may have just tugged something when she was running. Nala lay down and closed her eyes.

Across the den Simba was still wrestling with the concept of his friend liking his other friend. He was certain he would not have these weird feelings for Nala. She was his best friend but then Kula was Chumvi's best friend.

**To be continued ….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Tricky situation**

Nala sighed at her friend. Kula was getting nowhere fast with her feelings, and if she was to wait for Chumvi to work it out they would be there a very long time. Nala was still perturbed by the strange feeling she had experienced the previous day but up to this point she had not felt it since. She tried to put it out of her mind as best she could but she couldn't help but wonder if it held any significance.

"Oh my god this torture" Kula rolled onto her back staring into the sky. She had been trying to work out what she could say to end the awkwardness between her and Chumvi. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't know what to say or if he would even be able to respond.

"I don't get what's so hard about all this" Nala said snapping back to the situation at hand. Kula looked at her in desperation.

"Well please tell me then what to do because I've no idea and its driving me insane" Nala rocked her head back and forth thinking.

"We could ask Rafiki?" she offered but Kula shook her head.

"Nah, he'll just say something vague and leave us all more confused look what happened last time." Nala nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's true I don't need telling that I'm going to like my best friend at some point, the whole thing is weird" Kula smirked.

"Who says that it's at some point? Maybe you already do?" Kula wiggled her eyebrows and laughed at Nala's expression.

"Kula you know I don't feel like that towards him, he's my friend" she replied.

Kula nodded slightly.

"Then why do you spend all the time your not with me with him? I've never seen you spend any time alone with Chumvi." Kula stated. As soon as she said the last part she felt a lurch in her stomach. How would she feel about Nala and Chumvi spending alone time together, the though alone makde her feel uneasy and a little annoyed.

"You spend all your time with me or Chumvi or we are all together!" Nala retorted hotly.

"Yeah and look at where that's got us" Kula replied.

"That won't happen with me and Simba though" Nala insisted. Kula smirked.

"I never thought it would happen with me and Chumvi, what makes you think it won't?" she grinned cheekily enjoying Nala's discomfort.

"Well nothing has happened with you and Chumvi has it?" Nala snapped, she couldn't work out why she suddenly felt so uncomfortable why was she so on edge about this. Kula's smile slid from her face and was replaced by a look of hurt.

"Oh no Kula I didn't mean tha-" Nala started.

"Save it!" Kula cut in.

"I know nothing has happened and to tell you the truth I don't know what I want to happen I just want my best friend back like we were before all this" Kula turned her head away a slight crack in her voice.

"He hasn't gone anywhere, it's just a bit weird at the moment I'm sure he'll come around" Nala tried to comfort her friend feeling bad for her stinging comment.

"But what if he doesn't? What I like him and he doesn't like me? What if he likes me but I don't like him? What if we don't like each other and this weirdness is just the end of our friendship?" Kula asked getting upset.

"Kula I don't have the answers for you but I'll be here for you no matter what happens" Nala was unsure of what to do.

Right on cue as if summoned Chumvi stepped over to them.

"Uh- ahem….Kula?" he asked nervously looking as though he wanted to sink into the ground.

"Oh…hi Chumvi" she replied a pink tinge entering her face.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" he asked uneasily.

"Sure, I'm listening" Kula said. For an inexplicable reason she felt annoyed with Chumvi but she couldn't figure out why.

"Ok well..um…I know things have been weird between us and I just came to ask if you know…..are we still friends?" he asked lamely. Kula's expression softened, she really wanted to say yes but she still felt a sense of annoyance and for some reason sadness.

"As far as I know we never stopped being friends" She replied. Chumvi nodded.

"Oh good just checking" he said and turned to leave, he found his path blocked by Nala who was looking at him meaningfully and nodding slightly towards Kula.

Chumvi sighed.

"I…err… I feel strange around you and …I don't want things to be weird…I want my friend back" the last part was barely audible. Kula walked over and sat next to him.

"Do you wanna talk you know…..just us two?" she asked caringly, she hated seeing Chumvi getting upset and wanted to spare him the embarrassment. Nala took the hint and trotted off towards Simba.

**2 minutes earlier**

"I dunno what to do Simba, I want to end this awkwardness but what if she doesn't feel the same" Chumvi paced trying to clear his head whilst Simba watched sitting on a nearby rock.

"Look if you don't do anything or say anything who knows how long this could go on for, I still think it's weird but the least you could do is talk to her see what she thinks." Simba said, Chumvi looked petrified at the thought.

"I'm not sure Simba I'm really nervous" Simba grinned at his friend.

"Hey you want me to go up with you?" Chumvi shook his head and inhaled deeply.

"No its ok I…I can….I can do this" he said becoming short of breath.

Chumvi set off towards the girls refusing to look up until he reached them he was going to talk to Kula about this and hopefully things would go back to normal. Simba watched in awe as his friend moved towards the girls.

**Present**

As Chumvi was talking Simba saw Nala heading towards him. All in a flash of a second he felt a strange twist in his stomach and his mouth went dry. As soon as it had started it had gone leaving Simba bewildered.

_What was that? Am I hungry? Thirsty? I've never felt that before_

Nala smiled as she got closed to Simba, he looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Hey you ok?" she asked as soon as she was in earshot.

"Yeah I'm fine just hoping Chumvi and Kula will be ok" he replied looking concernedly after his friend.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Nala said smiling

"So what do you wanna play tag? Pinned ya?" Nala turned to her friend preparing to pounce.

Simba felt self-conscious all of a sudden not sure of what to do or say.

"Err yeah sure…erm tag I guess you always win when I try to pin ya" Simba felt as though his tongue had increased in size and was very slow to respond to his words. Mentally slapping himself he began to feel more himself and he tapped Nala before tearing off with her in hot pursuit.

That pulling feeling Nala felt the previous day came back slightly stronger this time when Simba tagged her. In the same instance she felt a strange warmth radiate through her chest.

_What is going on? Could I be ill? Why do I feel like this?_

Nala needed to talk to one of the adults preferably not her mother.

Later that day Nala walked back to pride rock with Simba. Mufasa wanted to take Simba out with him to teach him more of how to be a king. Nala intended to use the time wisely, she waited until Mufasa and Simba were on their way out. She glanced around to make sure nobody was watching and she snuck up to the edge of Pride Rock.

On the edge looking out across the Savannah was Zazu.

"Zazu? Can I talk to you?" Nala asked, he wasn't her first choice but she didn't know who else she could ask without being questioned.

"Oh Nala… I was just going to head out to gather the afternoon report is it important?" he asked turning to face her.

"Well not really it can wait I just need a bit of advice" Zazu looked at her incredulously.

"And you came to ask me? Apologies for my disbelief but you've never come to me before" Nala shrugged one shoulder.

"Well you know a lot and I know you'll keep it between us" Nala said grinning at Zazu hoping he would take the buttering up. Zazu puffed out his chest proudly it worked.

"Very well I shall assist where I can" Nala breathed a sigh of relief.

Nala explained how she felt the day before and what had happened earlier that day.

"So you see I don't know what it means" Zazu raised an eyebrow.

"Well do you feel this all the time or just some of the time?" he questioned.

"Only some of the time" Zazu put his wings on his hips.

"Ok well it sounds to me like infatuation" he said.

Nala cocked her head to the side.

"Infatu-what?" she asked confused.

"_Infatuation_ it means that you've noticed someone and they make you feel like this, it's nothing to worry about just a little crush is all" Nala pulled her head away from the hornbill.

"Eww no I don't have a crush on anyone!" she protested.

Zazu folded his wings and raised both his eyebrows.

"Really? Nobody at all?" Nala shook her head.

"Not even say a certain golden prince?" he asked in a more bored tone.

"I do not have a crush on Simba that's gross he's just my friend!" Nala lowered her head and hissed to him.

"Mmmhmm well if that's true Nala then I wouldn't worry the feelings will just stop bothering you" Zazu hopped to the edge of Pride Rock preparing to take off and turned his head.

"Just remember this… it is perfectly normal to have these feelings. There is nothing wrong with having them for your best friend and if you do have these feelings they are only going to get worse the more you hide from them" He turned and flew off into the sky.

"But I don't!" Nala called after him. Why did everyone thing that she had a thing for Simba, she really didn't she told herself though less convincingly than she would have liked.

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Green eyed monster**

The sun was setting casting an indigo glow across the land. Nala laid next to her mother lost in thought.

"Mom can I ask you something?" she asked Sarafina's eyes shot open midway through grooming herself.

_Oh god here it comes, the talk_

"What is it dear?" she asked trying to remain calm.

Nala shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"How do you know if you like someone?" she asked uncertainly. Nala had spent all day pondering what Zazu had said. Sarafina sighed inwardly relived that it wasn't the question of where cubs came from.

"Well it's different for everyone, some find it hard to talk to them, and some show off more to impress their crush depends on who it is. Why do you ask sweetie?" Sarafina returned to grooming her shoulder.

"Well… I was just curious you know because of Chumvi and Kula" Nala responded quickly. Sarafina paused and lowered her head closer.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" She asked quietly. Nala looked at her mother.

"Yes mom" she answered.

"Nala you don't seem yourself lately what's on your mind?" she asked carefully.

"Well…I keep having these twinges in my stomach and I'm not sure why. And something…..someone said" Nala hurriedly changed her mind about telling her about her conversation with Zazu.

"mmmHmmmmm, and who is it about?" Sarafina asked smiling.

Nala shook her head.

"I don't know mom. It's only since this thing with Chumvi and Kula has happened" Nala said thinking.

"Well it won't be long and you'll know for sure" her mother reassured her. Nala nodded confused and embarrassed.

The next day the four friends were lounging around the watering hole. Simba and Chumvi looked at each other upon spotting Zazu landing near the water his eagle eye watching over the area. They began stalking the bird as the girls watched.

"So me and Chumvi talked and we both feel weird around each other" Kula informed her.

"We decided that part of the problem is I only hang out with him and you and he only hangs out with me and Simba. So we though well why don't I hang out with Simba for a while and he hangs out with you for a while and see if that changes things" She said.

Nala blinked a strange feeling in her stomach coming back.

"Um…ok yeah sure I mean we _are_ all friends after all." She said smiling. Why did she feel so weird about this suggestion? Was it the thought of hanging out with Chumvi when she'd never done it before? Right on cue Chumvi and Simba returned laughing as a soaking Zazu flapped his way to a nearby tree to dry off.

"That was great!" Chumvi chortled with glee. Simba strutted over to his friends still giggling.

"I can't take all the credit Zazu makes things so funny" When they reached the girls they noticed both had strange expressions on their faces.

"Well guys I've gotta go my mom says she's teaching me to hunt today" Nala stood grinning excitedly.

"Oh I'll come with you" Simba said smiling. Nala lowered her ears slightly suddenly uncomfortable.

"Actually I was wondering if Chumvi wanted to come with me" Simba's smile faltered and changed to a look of confusion.

"Oh….ok..thats fine I guess I'll hang out with Kula then" Simba stated dumbfounded.

Chumvi and Nala bade them goodbye and set off towards Pride rock. As their forms shrank into the distance Simba and Kula watched after them.

"You ok Simba?" Kula asked, Simba felt a strange feeling as though he was falling. A swooping in his stomach he couldn't place.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just Nala's never picked Chumvi over me before" he said a little hurt in his voice.

Kula cocked her head at him.

"So I'm sure she's still your best friend" Kula said walking over to Simba's side.

"Yeah…I mean they are just walking back together is all" Simba said slightly angrily.

_Why did he feel angry over this? What was wrong with him? Chumvi and Nala are friends they've been friends for a long time why is this so strange?_

"Simba are you sure you're ok you seem annoyed?" Simba turned his head to face Kula.

"I'm not annoyed I'm fine" he snapped. Kula raised her eyebrows at him.

"Simba are you…..jealous?" she asked smirking.

"Jealous! Ha jealous of what? I'm not jealous! Just seems weird is all" Simba went gazing after the two tiny dots that were his friends in the distance.

"Suuuuure" Kula replied grinning, Simba smirked and ran towards her pushing her into the water.

"Simba wha- AHHH!" Kula climbed out of the watering hole with a look of fury on her face.

"My coat! Your dead fuzz ball" Kula grinned and charged after Simba who had set off running and laughing.

Nala and Chumvi were chatting and joking about Zazu when a golden blur flashed past them followed by a light tanned blur.

Kula caught up with Simba and pounced on him, they rolled over each other and untangled themselves facing off. Simba leapt at the same time Kula and they began trying to pin each other laughing loudly.

Upon seeing their Simba laughing with Kula without them set off a swooping feeling within Nala.

Chumvi looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright Nala?"

"I'm fine" Nala snapped.

"Oh it's just you look angry" Nala turned her head to Chumvi trying to control her breathing that had become very short.

"I'm not angry just….shocked me is all" she said.

"Are you sure? You almost seem…..jealous" Chumvi said carefully. Nala rounded on him aggressively.

"Why would I be jealous Chumvi?" Nala asked eerily quietly. Chumvi lowered himself to the ground.

"N..no reason Nala I just thought you know because they are hanging out and together and you got mad really fast" Nala felt a pounding in her ears and her heart was racing.

"Well I'm not jealous ok I'm fine" she snarled, Chumvi smiled nervously and nodded.

"Ok that's fine Nala" Nala turned and stormed off trying desperately to ignore Simba and Kula's playing and shrieks of joy.

**Nala's Thoughts**

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm not jealous of them just because they are hanging out together I mean it was my idea to go with Chumvi so why is this so hard for me and why isn't Simba upset? Why didn't he ask? Why didn't he come along too? And why should I help Kula out by doing what she suggested when how her and Chumvi feel is none of my business_?

**Regular POV**

Nala couldn't help but feel a wave of anger and sadness at the thought that Simba was perfectly fine with playing with Kula on his own without her. Nala stopped the adrenaline running through her as her mind pieced together what was wrong with her. She _was_ jealous of Kula. She wanted that time with Simba, it should be her playing with him right now, laughing and joking and chasing him. She felt a strange glow in her stomach.

Nala was so absorbed in thought she hadn't noticed that she and Chumvi had reached Pride rock. Chumvi headed over to his mother without another word hoping to not anger his friend anymore.

Before she went into the den to find her mom she took a deep breath. This was all making her head spin why was she so jealous all of a sudden, why did she care so much?

Nala thought back to what Rafiki had said, she thought back to what Zazu said. She felt strange around her best friend it was nothing to do with Chumvi and Kula it was to do with Simba. A sudden heat sprang up her neck and face as she thought of him. Nala shook her head trying to rid the strange confusing feelings. She kept saying to herself that she was just nervous because of her hunting training. Nala took another deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Get a grip Nala your fine just nervous about hunting is all but your fine" Nala headed into the den with her eyes down trying to control her breathing.

Sarafina padded over to her smiling.

"Are you ready for your first hunting lesson Nala?" Nala looked up excitedly.

"Yes mom" she said.

"Come on then" Sarafina headed towards the mouth of the den.

"Where's Simba he always comes back with you?" Sarafina asked noticing the golden cubs absence.

"Oh… Chumvi came back with me and Simba's out with Kula" Nala said sharply.

Sarafina stopped.

"Nala what's wrong?" Nala turned to face her mother.

"Nothing I'm just anxious to learn hunting" she said quickly.

"No…something is wrong Nala we are not going anywhere until you tell me why your being so snappy" Sarafina said firmly frowning.

Nala sat down thinking.

"Well come on young lady spill it" Nala squirmed under her mother's stern glare.

"I don't know mom" she final admitted Sarafina lowered her head to be close to Nala.

"Tell me what you're feeling"

"I….I don't know I'm mad I guess" Nala tailed off, what _was_ she feeling.

"Mad at whom?"

"Kula…..Simba….. I don't know" Nala answered looking down sadly.

"Sweetie do you know why your mad at Simba? Think carefully." Nala thought hard.

"He didn't get annoyed or anything when I said Chumvi could walk me home, then he seemed to be having plenty of fun with Kula when we left them alone" she rambled.

"And why do you think it bothers you that Simba was fine?" Sarafina asked.

Nala felt sick, she realised where this was going and there was no stopping it.

"Because….I wanted him to care that I was on my own with another boy that wasn't him" She said through gritted teeth. Sarafina cocked her head smiling.

"I thought you said you and Simba were just friends why would you care if he didn't notice you go of with another boy?" Nala grimaced blushing.

"Fine….I….I think I like him" she admitted embarrassed.

"I thought you might" Sarafina said still smiling. Nala felt tears welling up behind her eyes and tried to fight them back. _Why didn't he notice her?_

"Oh honey don't worry, he'll come around. Boys are a lot slower than girls about this" Nala rubbed her eyes with the back of her paw turning from her mother.

"I guess" she said.

"Come on let's go for your hunting lesson and take your mind of boys" Sarafina said leading her daughter towards the grasslands.

**To be Continuted….**

**I know a lot of this is from Nala's perspective the next one will be from Simba's**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Clueless**

Simba and Kula lay in the grass panting exhausted from their frolicking.

Simba grinned

"You're more fun than I thought" Simba said smiling.

"Err news flash I've always been fun" Kula grinned mischievously.

"Well yeah but we've never hung out just us two before" Simba replied.

"Yeah usually I'm with Chumvi or your with Nala" Kula replied casually her paw and grooming her fur.

"Hey Simba did you notice that Nala looked annoyed earlier?" she asked distractedly.

Simba cast his mind back, he did remember that she didn't look at him as she went passed and Chumvi looked very nervous for some reason.

"Yeah what do you think that was about?" he asked earnestly. Kula thought about the question, the only thing she could think of is she wasn't happy that Chumvi was with her on his own though she couldn't work out why it was a problem, she wondered if it could be because Simba was on his own wither her but she couldn't think of why that would be the case.

"I don't know but I don't think Chumvi did anything, he's a bit dim sometimes but he's sweet" Kula said absently.

"I don't know Chumvi can be really brainless sometimes" Simba laughed. Kula stiffened slightly.

"That's not fair he's not stupid just a bit you know clueless sometimes" Kula retorted defending Chumvi.

"I'm not saying he's stupid, he just says dumb things sometimes is all" Simba replied.

Kula regarded Simba for a moment.

"Well he's still very nice" Kula said brattishly. Simba nodded in agreement missing Kula's tone of voice.

"So whats going on with you guys?" Simba asked, Kula's head shot up her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" she asked scandalously.

"Like have you figured out why it's weird between you two?" Kula relaxed.

"Oh no not yet, we figured maybe if I spent time with you and he spent time with Nala it might help us work it out you know because it's a change" she informed him. Simba played with a rock between his paws an angry burning feeling seething in his chest.

"Oh well not that I'm not enjoying your company but does that mean its going to be like this from now on?" he asked.

Kula smiled.

"It doesn't mean you can't hang out with Nala it's just me and Chumvi that are taking a break to work out what it all means, Simba back at the watering hole are you sure you're not jealous?"

Simba looked at her incredulously.

"I'm not jealous, it just took me by surprise Nala has never picked anyone else over me before" he said.

Kula looked at him sympathetically.

"Simba you looked I don't know…upset I guess" Simba tried to mask his nervousness with a smile

"I wasn't upset just a bit surprised." Kula nodded seemingly accepting his answer.

"So Nala's going hunting training.. it's a big step I'm going next week do you think it'll be fun?" Simba shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I only really get taught the basics most of my training is in how to be a king, I hope she's enjoying it though" he added.

"I just hope she picks it up quickly my mom says that some lionesses take ages to learn how to hunt" Kula said.

Simba smiled unfazed.

"She will Nala's smart if anyone can pick it up fast she can" he said proudly, Kula smiled.

The two cubs looked at the sky as the sun began to turn the land orange, it wouldn't be long before the light began to fade.

"We'd better head home" Kula said getting to her feet.

"Yeah I don't wanna get grounded for being out too late." Simba said and they set off towards Pride Rock.

When they arrived the last beams of light were disappearing over the horizon and they headed into the main den to eat.

After their meal Kula smiled at Simba.

"Good night Simba I had fun today" Simba grinned at her.

"Yeah looking forward to tomorrow when we can do it all again" he replied smiling brightly.

Simba turned to head towards his mother when he saw a small tan cub sitting on her own waiting for him.

Nala looked annoyed by something, Simba thought that maybe her training hadn't gone well.

He bounded over to her and sat down.

"How'd your training go?" he asked

"Fine….how'd your day go with Kula" she said sharply.

"It was great I didn't know she was so much fun" he told her ignoring her tone.

"Oh great…well I guess you'll be with her again tomorrow" Nala said evenly trying to control the anger that was burning in her.

"Yeah, she told me how her and Chumvi are taking a break to see how they feel, so me and her are going to hang out but don't worry I'll still hang out with you" Nala looked at him.

"I didn't think you wouldn't?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Do you prefer hanging out with Kula to me?" she asked frowning.

"What? No? You wanted to walk back with Chumvi and he we hung out is everything alright Nala?" Simba asked dumbfounded.

"I'm fine Simba why does everyone keep asking me if I'm ok today" she snapped agitated.

"Well you just seem-" Simba began.

"Goodnight Simba" Nala snapped storming away from him.

Simba watched her walk away hurt. Why was she being so hostile to him what had he done? As far as he could tell he had just hung out with Kula had fun and now Nala was being like this.

Simba walked over to Sarabi his head spinning.

"Come on Simba time for you bath and bed" Sarabi groaned inwardly thinking of the struggle.

Simba nodded and hopped between his mother's paws.

"Simba what's wrong your never like this?" Simba turned to his mother, he was confused and hurt.

"Nala's mad at me and didn't do anything" Sarabi cocked her head to the side.

"Oh? Did she tell you why she's mad?" Simba shook his head as Sarabi began licking his back.

Simba stiffened but didn't fight as he usually did.

"Well have you tried asking her?" Simba nodded.

"She just said she was fine and stormed off" Sarabi thought for a moment.

"Did you go after her?" she asked.

"No she looked mad was I supposed to?" he asked confused.

Sarabi rolled her eyes. _He's just like his father_ she thought to herself.

"Simba when a girl says she's fine it means she's upset" she told her son patiently.

Simba scrunched up his face.

"Why? And what could she be upset about?" he asked.

Sarabi chuckled cleaning behind his ears.

"It's a girl thing. I haven't the faintest idea but it must be either you or Chumvi" Simba turned to face his mom.

"Why must it be either me or Chumvi?" he asked.

"Your boys." She answered simply.

"So?" he pried.

"Simba a girl only gets like this when she's upset, if you don't know why she's upset and she won't tell you, it's probably you. Now think back what you could have done?" she asked smiling.

"Well she was fine before she went for her hunting training, she was fine at the watering hole then she wanted Chumvi to walk her home instead of me" He said slightly annoyed.

"Then when I next saw her Kula and I were playing and she just avoided looking at us and she's been like this since." Simba finished.

"Girls are weird" he concluded.

Sarabi chuckled realising what the problem was.

"Oh Simba you are your fathers son. I'll talk to her mom tomorrow honey and see if we can straighten this all out." Simba yawned.

"Thanks mom" he said curling into a ball and nuzzling her before dozing off.

A couple of hours after the cubs were asleep most of the lionesses were dozing off with the exception of two.

Sarabi glanced over to her friend and nodded to the mouth of the den. Sarafina nodded and they crept into the moonlight.

"So when's Mufasa back?" she asked.

"It won't be long now he had to check on the rhinos they've been a bit fussy lately apparently someone is making a horrible smell near where they sleep at night and Mufasa has gone to find out who and why." She said sitting in the breeze.

"Sarafina do you know whats wrong with Nala, she's been quite angry today?" Sarabi asked concerned.

Sarafina smiled broadly.

"Oh yes we had a little talk earlier. She's jealous of Kula." Sarabi stared at her friend in shock.

"Jealous of Kula? But aren't they friends?" She asked gobsmacked.

"Yeah and I think we both know why" Sarafina chuckled girlishly.

"Simba" they said in unison.

"She's got a bit of a crush on him and she doesn't know what to do with herself. " Sarafina said.

"Ahh boys" Sarabi smiled.

"Does Simba feel the same about Nala do you think?" Sarafina asked worrying about her daughter.

"I think he will….in time you know how useless boys are at this sort of thing but I there are a few signs." Sarabi grinned at her friend.

The two friends sat in the moonlight a little longer gossiping before heading back in to sleep.

**To be continued….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Arguments and revelations**

Simba woke up early in the morning fresh from his sleep. He yawned and bounded to the mouth of the den to look out across the land thinking of what adventures he could get into today. He decided to wake his friends.

Simba trotted over to Nala.

"Nala..Nala….Nala!" he hissed in her ear. Nala stirred not opening her eyes.

"Ohhh five more minutes" she mumbled sleepily. Simba turned and bounded over to Chumvi.

"Chumvi? Chumvi?!" he whispered loudly shaking him. Chumvi was laid on his back paws in the air snoring a light drool hanging from his mouth. Simba gave up and walked over to Kula.

When Simba tried rousing Kula he found she was already awake and stretching.

"Morning" she said brightly.

"Morning" Simba replied smiling.

"I'm glad I'm not the only early bird" Kula said.

"I know it's always so tough getting Nala to wake up"

"Same with Chumvi "Kula exclaimed jabbing Simba playfully. Simba grinned and pushed her lightly.

"They are always dead to the world" she replied pushing him slightly harder. Kula punched at Simba and they began playing trying to pin each other without waking the adults. They played like this for a while and before long the adults began to wake up preparing to take the cubs out for the day.

Just as Simba managed to get an advantage and pinned Kula they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem" they turned to see Nala staring daggers at them.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" she growled.

"Nala! You're up! Great now we just need to wake Chumvi" Simba exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh.._now_ you think to wake Chumvi how convenient" Nala said sarcastically.

"Whats wrong with you Nala you've not been right for the last couple of days?" Kula asked stepping forward.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nala asked incredulously breathing slightly too fast.

Kula turned her head to the side.

"I don't know you tell me" Kula snapped getting annoyed with Nala's attitude.

"Maybe there's nothing to tell and I'm tired of people asking me" Nala growled.

Simba stepped between the two girls.

"Nala that's enough" he said firmly. Nala's eyes darted between Kula and Simba she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh I see you're sticking up for _her_ now" Nala snapped angrily.

"Nala you've been mad with all of us for no reason the last couple of day's what's going on?" he demanded.

"There's nothing wrong!" Nala snapped a fiery feeling building in her chest. She didn't know what to do she wanted Simba to notice her like he noticed Kula why wasn't he upset that she had gone home with Chumvi the previous day.

"Come on Simba, maybe we should leave her alone" Kula turned to leave.

Chumvi padded over having been awoken by the arguing.

"Fine Chumvi and I will go somewhere" Nala boasted annoyed, she looked at Chumvi who looked at the ground avoiding her gaze.

"Actually….I think I'm gonna go with Kula and Simba" he said quietly. Nala stared in disbelief.

"Chumvi?" she asked pleadingly.

"You've been mean the last couple of days and I don't know what's wrong but I don't want to hang out with you when you're like this" he said and padded over to Simba and Kula. Kula turned to leave again with Chumvi by her side. Simba stared at Nala.

"Simba?" Nala asked tears welling in her eyes.

Simba lowered his head and followed Chumvi and Kula.

Nala watched as they headed towards their parents ready to go down to the water hole. Nala fought back the tears letting a small sniffle escape.

She had lost her friends all because she couldn't keep her temper in check. She only wanted Simba to notice her. Sarafina padded over to her cub seeing that she was upset.

"Nala? Whatever's the matter?" Nala turned her head the tears finally spilling.

"Nala?" Sarafina nuzzled the side of Nala's head gently.

Nala turned to her mother the tears rolling freely down her face, she told her mother what had happened.

"It sounds like you need to apologize to them, you have been snappy and I think you should tell them what's wrong, they deserve an explanation" Sarafina advised wisely.

Nala nodded in agreement, she only hoped they would forgive her.

Having stayed behind talking to her mother Nala and Sarafina arrived slightly later at the watering hole. Chumvi and Kula were chasing each other around playing tag. Nala scanned the area for Simba, she saw him laying down talking to Zazu. Nala glanced at her mother who shared a confused look.

"Young master forgive me for saying but I find it hard to believe that you hadn't done anything" he said hotly. Simba groaned.

"Alright usually it is me but this time I actually haven't she's just been so moody lately…but I feel really bad for leaving her, she looked really upset" Simba finished sadly.

"Oh so you can feel guilt that's good to know" Zazu replied curtly. Simba glared at him.

"Oh alright…..look Simba you and Nala are best friends I'm sure you'll work it out" he said kindly relenting.

"I guess" Simba said sadly.

"Well why don't you stop guessing and go and ask her" Zazu said motioning towards Nala.

"Simba…I..er..-" she started shyly.

"Nala are you still mad?" he asked. Nala shook her head.

"No…I'm sorry I've been so horrible I don't know what came over me" Nala apologised staring at her feet.

"It's ok but I think you should apologize to Kula, you really upset her" Simba stated happy he had his best friend back. Nala nodded looked around for Kula. Her mouth fell open with what she saw when she found her.

Simba followed her gaze.

Chumvi and Kula were rubbing their heads together affectionately. Both looking very red.

"Erm….guys" Simba interrupted they jumped in surprise and sprang apart avoiding looking at each other.

"Oh Simba…. I err didn't see you there" Chumvi began uncomfortably.

"I can see that" Simba said cheekily is eyes half shut.

Kula blushed.

Nala proceeded to apologize to both Kula and Chumvi who both accepted promptly.

"Nala we are just glad your back to being you" Kula said nudging her friend.

Simba was busy teasing Chumvi who looked as though he wanted to sink through the ground.

"So what did I miss?" Nala asked Kula nodding towards the boys. Kula blushed lightly.

"Oh well… we were walking to the watering hole, and Chumvi asked if I was ok because of what had happened" Kula recanted, Nala nodded.

"Well I asked him if he knew why I was being weird and he said no…so I told him that I just wanted things to go back to normal. Well Chumvi just came out with it he just said Kula _I like you_ it was really sweet" Kula grinned goofily looking over at Chumvi with a warm expression.

"Well that was…bold of him" Nala responded pulling her friend from her trance.

"It was…but things just kinda….lifted it was like we were before all this awkwardness but it was also different I can't explain it" Kula finished her story grinning.

"So what's been wrong with you Nala?" Kula asked. Nala glanced around making sure she was completely out of earshot of anyone else.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Nala asked quietly. Kula nodded smirking this was going to be good.

"I…..I …well I was jealousofyouhangingoutwithSimba" Nala rambled quickly.

"Come again?" Kula asked confused.

"IwasjealousofyouhangingoutwithSimba" Nala tried again blushing.

"One more time?" Kula asked.

"Iwasjealousof-" Nala began again.

"Nala, Nala slow down I can't understand you" Kula said patiently.

Nala gritted her teeth and shut her eyes.

"I" she said

"Yeah?" Kula asked

"Was…jealous…of….you….hanging…out…with…Simba" she finished refusing to look at her friend but know she had a mischievous grin.

"Oh..so does that mea-" Kula began Nala cut her off.

"Yes….I like Simba" she finally admitted blushing.

Kula beamed at her friend

"EeeeEEeee! I knew it I knew it!" she chided in a high pitched voice.

"Shhhh!" Nala shushed her friend loudly glancing around nervously

"Nobody can know…_Nobody_! Especially Simba" she hissed.

Kula nodded grinning.

"Should we go rescue Chumvi from Simba?" Nala asked desperate for a distraction.

"Ooohh yeah then you can spend time with _Siiiiimba_" Kula teased in a flirty tone.

"Shut up Kula" Nala said through gritted teeth her face heating up. She was already regretting this.

They two girls padded over to the two boys, Chumvi was currently trying to pin Simba's head to the ground with his mouth closer to the ground than he would usually.

Nala wondered if Simba could ever notice her like she noticed him. The very though sent Nala's heart racing. Maybe she should try to get him to notice her. Nala thought about asking her mother for help later that night.

**To be continued …..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Role reversal**

The group were heading back to Pride rock, Kula, Nala, Sarafina and Sarabi were walking ahead of Simba and Chumvi. Simba hadn't stopped taunting Chumvi for most of the day and showed no signs of relenting.

"So are you guys like…boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Simba asked a pained look on his face.

Chumvi thought for a moment.

"Umm I'm not sure we didn't really talk about it" Simba smirked.

"Too busy saying 'I wuuuuv woo Kuwa'" Simba mocked.

"Knock it off it wasn't like that" Chumvi retorted hotly.

"Suuure it wasn't" Simba replied smugly.

"Anyway I thought you said the idea of liking your best friend was gross" Chumvi pointed out.

"Oh it is, but I guess there are worse things in the world" Simba reasoned. Chumvi stopped walking coming to a stand still staring at his friend.

"What's come over you all of a sudden?" he asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Simba asked trying to sound innocent.

"You're not badgering me about how gross it is and now you say that its fine" Chumvi watched Simba's face closely.

"I'm fine Chumvi honestly." Simba flashed him a grin. The truth was Simba was not fine. He couldn't work out what was wrong with him he kept feeling flushed, his stomach kept swooping around and he couldn't stop thinking about how Chumvi wouldn't be hanging out with Nala on her own for a while. He also couldn't work out why this made him so excited, he would get to hang out with his best friend again true and sure she was now back to her usual non snappy self.

As if summoned Nala appeared and padded over to the two boys.

"My mom says you two are to speed up or there'll be nothing but scraps left by the time we get home" she said pleasantly still feeling guilty for her previous outbursts.

"We're coming" Chumvi said glad that she wasn't snarling at him again. Simba remained silent. He tried to speak but the words would not come out his tongue felt too big for his mouth and his brain locked up.

"Simba?" Nala asked concerned. Chumvi looked at Simba, then he looked at Nala, then back at Simba. A wide grin broke out across his face.

Simba nodded and flashed her a smile trying to cover up his sudden awkwardness. Nala pulled a confused face and glanced at Chumvi before turning to leave.

"Okaaaay then I guess I'll see you guys soon" She jogged over to the other females leaving Simba staring after her dumbfounded.

"So what was that about?" Chumvi asked still smirking.

"What do you mean?" Simba asked setting off at a slightly faster pace.

"You know exactly what I mean. What's the matter couldn't talk?" Chumvi teased. Simba grimaced at his expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said curtly.

"Really!? Because from where I was standing it looked as though you'd been struck dumb when Nala spoke to you and then you couldn't take your eyes of her when she walked away… I mean if I didn't know any better I'd say that you'd got the hots for Nala" Simba flushed desperately fighting the colour rising in his face.

"H…hots for Nala pfft no way she's just my f…friend is all" Simba stammered anxiously still trying to control the heat rising up his neck. Chumvi smiled triumphantly.

"Then tell me my good friend why are you stammering so much and is that a blush I see there" he teased clearly loving the discomfort he was causing Simba.

"No! no it's not I'm just really hot from you know the heat" Simba said lamely already know his excuse was doomed.

"Huh… you sure you're not hot for Nala?" Chumvi chortled. Simba closed his mouth he had no answer.

"Oh so just saying her name shuts you up? Good to know… I wonder what _Naaalllaa_ would think of this" Chumvi emphasised her name loving the every second of his new torment.

"I..don't…. she's…. shut up" Simba spluttered causing Chumvi to bray loudly.

They caught up with the others and Simba fell into step with Nala as Chumvi sped up to walk with Kula laughing and joking with her as they walked.

The only other sound was of Sarafina and Sarabi chatting and the crunch of the grass beneath their paws.

Simba opened his mouth to speak but found that the words escaped him.

Nala in contrast felt her heart hammering in her chest.

"So….uh..I'm glad you're feeling better about whatever it was that was bugging you" he finally managed to stutter out.

Nala flushed and tried to remain calm, the conversation was in dangerous territory.

"Oh yeah… guess I was just having one of those days" she answered chuckling. Simba was captivated with her when she laughed he felt a pummelling in his stomach as though his heart had put on spiked shows and was currently running marathons around his body.

"Uhhh yeah…I mean we all have days" he said dumbly. Nala looked at him.

"We all have days? What does that even mean?" Nala smirked, Simba began to panic he could feel the heat rising up his neck again.

"Erm…I mean like we all have days….and then we all…have…nights" he answered his brain refusing to co-operate with his mouth and his mouth refusing to co-operate with anything. Simba felt as though his brain was running in slow motion and his mouth felt as though he had a lead weight where his tongue was supposed to be.

"Are you alright Simba you seem distracted?" Nala asked, she felt heart thumping in her chest she could hear her pulse and was certain that he could. She looked into his amber eyes feeling shortness in her breath.

"I'm fine yeah…good.. yes indeed" he responded mentally kicking himself for sounding so stupid.

Little did they know that Sarafina and Sarabi had stopped their conversation to eavesdrop.

Sarabi smiled at her son who had his back to her, he was absolutely useless, just as Mufasa had been when he was trying to tell her how he felt. In fast to her knowledge Mufasa managed to tell her after spending all day trying to get her on her own. Sarafina shared a knowing look with Sarabi as they watched the two cubs struggle.

Simba was locked in a tussle in his head trying to work out his feelings and trying to get his mouth to form words that wouldn't sound dumb. He couldn't understand why he felt like this it didn't make any sense.

"It's weird Chumvi and Kula liking each other right?" Nala asked breaking the quiet between them.

Simba's mouth when dry, he tried to swallow but felt as though he had a noose around his neck.

"I don't know I mean they have been friends a long time I guess it's not so weird" Why_ did I say that_ Simba screamed to himself internally. Nala fought a small smile that was making a break to her face, she felt slightly giddy, could this mean that he may see her in that light, that she might be more than just his best friend. Nala almost forgot to breath. She recognised her feelings only a few hours ago and already they were causing havoc with her mind. She yearned for Simba to notice her. _And say what? That your pretty? That your smart? That he likes your laugh? What is it you want him to say?_ Nala thought to herself. She glanced at Simba, he glanced at her at the same time and they both looked away blushing.

_He's blushing? Could that mean… does he?_ Nala's mind was racing, she glanced at him again and caught him looking at her she smiled, snapped his head forward avoiding eye contact.

_He was looking at me, and then he looked away when I caught him_

Nala sped up slightly and started swaying her hips a little more trying to catch his eye. It worked, Simba stared after her a slightly dreamy look washing over his face before he caught himself and focussed on the ground again.

_I think he does! I think he likes me too. _Nala was ready to leap in to the air and whoop in excitement. Unfortunately Simba wasn't the only one who noticed her little trick.

"Nala whats wrong? Your walking funny?" Sarafina asked concerned. Nala's ears pinned and she blushed crimson.

"W..what no I'm not!" she protested.

"Are you sure? It looked like it to me" Sarafina continued.

Nala turned her head to face her mother silently pleading with her to understand.

Sarafina was about to ask more questions when Sarabi cleared her throat, she looked at her friend. Sarabi subtly glanced at Simba and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh" Sarafina mumbled slightly embarrassed and smiled at her daughter.

They reached Pride rock where everyone was waiting for them to start their meal. Mufasa nuzzled Sarabi when she reached him and he smiled proudly at his son.

"We need to talk…..later" Sarabi whispered in Mufasa's ear. He gave no indication of worry but nodded to acknowledge that he had heard her.

After the mean Simba and Nala bade each other goodnight. As they were walking to their parents Simba glanced over his shoulder at Nala's retreating back and caught her staring at him. She blushed and smiled shyly before turning around and heading over to Sarafina.

_I wonder what all that was about_ Simba thought to himself obliviously.

**To be continued …..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nala's Plan**

"So care to tell me what the smiling is all about" Sarafina asked smirking at her daughter.

Nala flushed but grinned all the same.

"Oh nothing mom" She sighed contently lying down.

"That's funny because you haven't stopped smiling since dinner" she smirked. Nala didn't respond.

"Almost as though you had a nice….time on the way home" she ventured, Nala snapped her head around in shock. How could she know? Did she even know?

Sarafina grinned openly at her daughter. Nala sighed lowering her eyes feeling very shy.

"Could this have something to do with a certain golden prince that we won't mention?" Sarafina said teasingly.

"Maybe" Nala responded embarrassed.

"Well, have you talked to him about how you feel?" Sarafina asked. Nala shook her head.

"It's not that easy mom" she whined, Sarafina looked at her.

"Oh.. so what are you going to do?" Nala smiled brightly.

"I'm going to get him to notice me and maybe he'll talk to me about it" Sarafina rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you learnt yet that boys are useless about this sort of thing?" She asked Nala nodded.

"Yeah I know but..maybe I don't know maybe he's different." Nala said looking over to the sleeping Simba. Sarafina sighed this was going to be long and difficult for her cub and she was powerless to change her mind.

"Well try not to lose hope dear, boys can be very slow on the uptake." She advised.

Nala grinned at her mother and settled down to sleep.

The following day the group were out playing under the watchful eye of Zazu, they decided to explore the savannah to change things up a bit.

Chumvi and Simba discovered some humming birds and where currently betting on who could catch one first. Nala seized the opportunity to be noticed.

"Watch this" she muttered to Kula.

Nala padded over to the boys who watched her expectantly.

Nala tried to walk as gracefully as she could standing straighter and strutting slightly. Chumvi smirked catching Kula's eye, they both smiled shyly at each other.

Nala prepared to pounce; she lowered herself to the ground and wiggled slightly. Nala pounced at one of the birds, but took her eye off it for a second to glance at Simba; she grazed the birds feathers very slightly and landed with a resounding thud against a tree.

"Oooft!" Nala exclaimed in pain hearing several paws padding towards her.

Nala's felt tears stinging her eyes as her head throbbed, she fought them back desperately avoiding eye contact.

"Nala! Are you alright?" Simba's voice carried over as he landed next to her.

"I..I'm fine" She sniffed turning her head away from him.

"Are you sure that was a wicked landed" he said noticing her eyes. Simba felt the breath leave his lungs as he looked into her shining eyes.

"I'm fine" Nala insisted wiping her eyes on her paw. Nala glanced at Simba and her friends.

"So..what do you wanna do now?" she asked trying to distract them. Simba looked at her sympathetically but left it for now.

"Well we could go see the meerkats it's always fun to chase them around" Nala nodded heading off in front of the group.

Simba fell into step with her and kept glancing a worried look at her.

"I'm fine Simba" she said before he could ask again. Simba nodded but wouldn't stop looking at her. Nala felt her heart rate increase she was both excited that he had taken notice of her but also felt the sting of humiliation at making a fool of herself in front of him.

"I thought you were very close to that bird" he said quietly. Nala's felt a jump in her stomach and she couldn't help but smile despite herself.

Upon arriving at the meerkat home, they proceeded to scatter sprinting around panicking.

Nala leapt towards a straggler trying to pin him down, Simba had the same idea and landed. When the dust cleared Nala found that she had one the meerkats under her paws, and on top of her paws was Simba's paws. They lay face to face the heat rising in her face. Nala stared at Simba wondering what it would be like to just reach across a few inches and nuzzle his soft golden fur. She tried to move but found that she couldn't. Simba hadn't moved, he was still laid down with his paws on top of hers.

Simba finally moved lifting his paws from hers. He felt his heart hammering around in his chest.

Nervously he shuffled his feet.

"So how's your head?" Nala let the meerkat free; he ran screaming desperately scrambling into the hole they had been digging before the lions had arrived.

Nala smiled at Simba her head was still throbbing and she was sure she was going to have a lump later on.

"It's still really sore" she admitted. Simba scowled thinking of what he could do to make her feet betted.

"We should see Rafiki see if he has anything to soothe it?" he said. Nala nodded feeling a headache coming on.

Simba bonded off towards Chumvi and Kula and told them where they were going. Chumvi smirked his eyes half closed.

"Oh I see have fun heh heh" he said teasingly. Simba shot him a furious look but didn't want to keep Nala waiting he set off with her.

Kula wolf whistled after their retreating backs causing them both to fall into peels of laughter.

When they arrived at Rafiki's tree the old Mandrill was sitting on a rock meditating.

"Rafiki! Nala hit her head, is there anything you can do to stop her head hurting?" Simba asked slightly breathlessly.

Rafiki smiled.

"Ahh children Rafiki have some herbs that might help" The mandrill climbed his tree began pottering around looking for the right herbs.

"Thank you for bringing me Simba" Nala grimaced her headache becoming worse.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Simba asked her worriedly.

Nala shook her head making it hurt more. She pressed her head to the ground groaning.

Simba sat beside her nervously wondering what he could do to help.

Without thinking he rested his head gently on hers, he could feel her warmth filtering through to his cheek.

"It won't be long and Rafiki will come down with his stuff and the pain will go away" he reassured her. Nala groaned in acknowledgment. Simba gently rubbed his cheek across her head; he turned his head and licked the top of her head. Nala stiffened, she thought she had imagined it at first but she felt it distinctly, he had kissed her! It was on the head granted and it was when she wasn't feeling great but it still counted in her head.

Rafiki scrambled over to them and smiled.

"Try some of dis" Rafki said placing some of the herbs in Nala's mouth. Nala chewed and felt a cold fiery sensation that spread to her head easing her headache significantly.

As she got to her feet she smiled her thanks at the old mandrill and blushing she bumped her shoulder against Simba's.

Simba played with a leave on the ground quietly.

"Ah ha I told you would feel it soon" Rafiki laughed much to the embarrassment of the two cubs. They looked at each other in horror and then looked in opposite directions.

Rafiki grinned cheerfully and began climbing his tree.

"You two be careful now" Simba and Nala turned to leave.

Simba's mind was in turmoil, he had kissed his best friend and he was sure she felt it was weird but he couldn't understand why she hadn't said anything about it. Simba glanced sneakily at her and not for the first time became captivated. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen and he was seeing her differently but he couldn't place how. She didn't look any different to how she did before but for some reason she seemed different. Simba felt a stirring in his stomach and his mouth went dry, he felt the all too familiar sensation that his tongue was swelling in his mouth and he couldn't find words to form.

Across from him Nala was desperately trying to keep her cool and still trying to walk slightly more seductively in the hope of grabbing Simba's attention. He seemed to be doing anything he could to not look at her. Nala's heart sank, maybe she had misread the signals, maybe he didn't like her in that way and he knew that she did. Maybe he was trying to spare her feelings; that was typical of Simba always thinking of someone else other than himself. Nala felt embarrassed, she had made a complete fool of herself and she wasn't even sure if he liked her, she wanted to ask him but she was afraid of the answer. This was hard, a lot harder than she had imagined it. In her head she had showed off for him and he had been amazed and swept her away to tell her how much he liked her. In reality she had leapt headfirst into a tree and needed to be taken to Rafiki because her stupid head hurt. Nala fought back the tears that were threatening to spill, she managed to keep them at bay for now but she felt a strong pain in her chest.

Simba couldn't understand it. Why did he feel this way? Why did he kiss her? What was wrong with him lately? He couldn't put his finger on it? He felt panic when he saw Nala hurt and had the overwhelming urge to hug her and look after her immediately after. He didn't care that she said she was fine he just wanted to stop her hurting. And why could he not stop staring at her?

Mufasa's words rang through his head "He's seeing her as a _girl_ for the first time" Simba felt sick, his was sure he was going to throw up.

He knew what was wrong, it finally made complete sense.

He had a crush on his best friend.

**To be continued….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Show offs and more injuries**

Simba sat at the tip of Pride rock looking out across the savannah. He didn't know what to do. This was such a mess, he had a crush on his best friend and he couldn't speak around her. Simba heard heavy footfalls behind and him and turned to see his father.

"Simba what are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be with your friends?" Mufasa said shaking his mane.

"I just needed time to think I guess" Simba replied.

Mufasa sat next Simba looking out at the vast land.

"What is it you need to think so hard about son?" Mufasa boomed glancing down at his son. Simba scowled turning his head slightly.

"You wouldn't understand" he said, Mufasa chuckled lightly.

"Simba you don't know what I will won't understand" Simba shuffled his feet uncomfortable.

"I like this girl….and I don't know what to do" Simba admitted avoiding his father's gaze.

"Have you talked to this girl about it?" he asked slowly, Simba shook his head.

"Not exactly" Mufasa tilted his head sympathetically.

"I understand how hard it can be son, I had a similar problem when I was your age I liked my best friend" Simba looked at Mufasa.

"You did?" he asked his ears perking up.

"Mmmhmmm" Mufasa replied.

"What happened?" Simba asked to Mufasa's amusement

"She had you son" Mufasa replied smiling down.

"Wow….so you told her right away?" Simba asked brightly. Mufasa's smile faltered.

"Not exactly….it was a while before I told your mother" he remembered feeling very awkward around her and struggling to tell her how he truly felt.

Simba mulled this over for a while before deciding he would tell her and get it over with, he didn't want thing to be like Chumvi and Kula were.

Later that afternoon, Simba walked over to the cubs in the shade by the watering hole.

"Hey look who decided to join us" Chumvi proclaimed as Simba came closer.

"Miss me guys?" Simba smiled charmingly. A little too charmingly, Chumvi narrowed his eyes.

"Alright what are you up to?" Chumvi asked suspiciously. Simba looked at him still smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You always look too innocent when you're up to something" Chumvi replied glancing around to see if there was anything Simba had set up.

Simba swaggered over as confidently as he could his heart racing the closer to Nala he got.

"Just feel really good today is all" Simba replied, he chanced a glance at Nala. She was idly licking her paw not looking at him. Simba decided to turn it up a notch. Stretched out his arms and arched his back tensing his muscles still avoiding looking at her directly. A searing pain gripped his front left shoulder as the cramp set in, in pain Simba tried to hide what had happened. Three things happened in quick succession. The first was Nala looked up at the precise time that Simba's leg gave out. The second was his smile that had turned into more of a grimace in the pain changed to complete shock. And third Simba over balanced and staggered into the watering hole. Simba fought to reach the surface with his three remaining good legs and after breaking the surface scrambled ashore. Panting for breath Simba heard laughter and hitched a toothy smile, he felt the heat rise in his face and wanted nothing more than to just disappear.

"Haha I've never seen you prank yourself before that's a good one!" Chumvi choked through the laughter. Simba hobbled over his leg giving out on each step. Nala watched him concern written all over her face.

"Simba are you ok?" she asked, he turned his still smiling face to her.

"I'm fine…it's all cool" Simba said trying to sound suave and relaxed. Kula weighed in watching how Simba was moving.

"Simba your arm doesn't look right maybe you should see Rafiki about that? I heard a pop when you stretched that can't be good" she said seriously.

Simba grinned and put the weight on his paw to show his confidence in it. With a yelp of pain Simba collapsed to the ground as his arm gave out again.

"You need to see Rafiki Simba" Nala advised worriedly.

"Yeah come on Simba I'll go with you I need to stretch my legs anyway" Chumvi offered standing up.

He turned his head to Kula and winked.

"See you soon" Kula giggled and grinned at him.

Simba lifted his injured paw up and set off hobbling on three legs seething with embarrassment.

"So have you told him yet?" Kula asked as soon as the boys were out of earshot.

"No…I haven't had the chance yet" Nala lied, Kula saw right through it.

"Not even when you two were going to see Rafiki yesterday because of that bump on your head?" Kula raised her eyebrows.

"Ok ok… I get nervous" Nala shrugged shyly. Kula nodded sympathetically.

"I get it. I get the same around Chumvi" Kula said flashing her head to the two boys one walking and the other hobbling towards the old tree in the distance.A slightly goofy look spread across her face as she turned to look at Nala.

"I thought boys were the ones that had to do all this hard stuff" Nala moaned lowering her head.

"Well, they are…but they are also you know….kinda dumb" Kula said shrugging. Nala grinned a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"True but they can be kinda cute" she admitted thinking of how Simba had looked after her.

Kula jabbed Nala's side with her paw.

"Hey there you see you can admit these things it's not so bad" Nala smiled.

"Yeah I guess…I still feel bad for acting so jealous just seeing you and Simba like that just made me kinda crazy" Nala admitted guiltily. Kula patted her friend on the back.

"If it helps at all I was going crazy at the thought of you and Chumvi being alone together as soon as I suggested it I regretted it. Then I saw how scared Chumvi was of you" Kula shared her secret and the two girls looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in giggling fits.

Simba couldn't tell what was worse his leg hurting with every step that he hobbled on it, the fact that he had humiliated himself in front of Nala or Chumvi's constant badgering on about Kula.

"Did you see her face when I winked her? She has so got it bad for me" he chortled proudly.

"You know I miss the old days when you'd just look at her and be quiet" Simba grumbled. Chumvi smirked evilly.

"Naww is little Simba getting jealous? Not told Nala your feelings yet?" he teased.

"Shut up…I'm gonna do it…just not yet" he groaned.

"Sure …sure but when?" he asked, Simba ignored him, he hadn't worked out when he was going to do it but he had to impress her first.

"Simba just do it, it's a massive weight of your shoulders honestly" Chumvi said seeing his friends' discomfort.

"But what if she doesn't like me in that way?" Simba complained worriedly. Chumvi raised his eyebrows.

"Really? You haven't noticed the goo goo eyes she gives you when you're not looking or and the little grins you give each other when you think nobody else is looking? Chumvi grinned. Simba shook his head in disbelief.

"Simba she _likes_ you, trust me you two have got the hots for each other bad" Simba blushed smirking slightly.

By the time they reached the tree Rafiki was already waiting for them at the base smiling.

"Ahh Simba why can't you cubs stay outta trouble? He yelled.

"Okay what happened" he asked sitting beside Simba.

"I stretched and my arm kinda popped and started hurting a lot" Simba laying on his side with his injured leg up. Rafiki ran his fingers over the cub as though looking for something. In one fluid movement he twisted Simba's leg and jammed it against his shoulder. Simba screamed in agony before with sickening yet satisfying plop his arms stopped hurting and the sensation began returning to his paw.

"You could have warned me" he snapped angrily at the old mandrill.

"Haha! And where would the fun be in that" he said laughing.

When he recomposed himself he stared at Simba in the eyes.

"So have you told your _best friend_ about why you act so different with her?" the old mandrill asked more directly than usual.

"What? N..no not yet" he stammered looking down.

"And why not?" Simba looked at him shifting the pressure on his feet.

"I'm scared that she won't like me back" he admitted wondering when he became so open.

There was a sudden snap a swish and a crack followed by a sudden pain on Simba's head. Rafiki smiled holding a small branch from his tree.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed holding his head with both paws.

"It doesn't matter you didn't think about it until after it had happened" he said.

"Well I wasn't expecting it!" Simba said still rubbing his head.

"No you weren't and so you didn't worry about it, you don't know what's going to happen in the future so just try it and see where it take you" Rafiki advised. Chumvi watched the branch carefully he had been on the receiving end for not paying attention more than once and he had no intentions of being on it again.

"The more you run from it the longer you make her wait for you" Rafiki finished clambering up the tree once more.

Chumvi padded up to Simba and stared at him expectantly.

"Oh fine lets go do it now then jeez" he snapped turning and heading in the direction of the watering hole" Chumvi fell into step eager to see if his friend would follow it through.

**To be continued …..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: An oversight**

"What am I going to say to her?" Simba asked for the umpteenth time, Chumvi was relieving himself in the bushes as Simba paced back and forth.

"Simba…kinda in the middle of something here" Chumvi replied distractedly. He was having trouble going and talking at the same time.

"I can't just go up to her and tell her that'd be weird right? I mean who goes up to someone and says something like that out of the blue?" Simba continued ignoring Chumvi's discomfort.

"Simba please… I can't go with you talking" Chumvi tried closing his eyes tight and focussing with all his might on blocking out Simba's panicked droning.

"I don't even know if she likes me for sure, I mean I trust you but you might be wrong" Simba paced frantically his face screwed up in torment. Nala was on his mind, and he couldn't think straight.

"Simba just ask her to go somewhere with you privately and tell her how you feel" Chumvi said through gritted teeth.

"But I'm too nervous what if she doesn't want to or worse…what if she does!?" Simba paused and said shock and fear etched onto his face.

"I'm going to make you nervous in a minute if you don't leave me alone for a couple of minutes" Chumvi grumbled still with his eyes closed.

"Nala you are overthinking this" Kula tried to calm her friend down. Nala had made her mind up she was going to tell Simba how she felt and hope that he reciprocated. Nala was currently pacing the edge of the watering hole slowly trying to calm her racing mind.

"I want to tell him but what if he rejects me?" she asked a pained look on her face. Why was this so hard?

"Nala you won't know until you try and besides you guys have been friends for as long as Chumvi and me, don't worry I'm sure everything will work out just calm down" Kula patiently tried to get Nala to relax.

"It's not as easy as that I can't think straight my minds swimming and in the meantime what if he notices some other girl?" Nala asked a flash of anger shooting across her face.

"Nala you're getting yourself worked up over nothing, the boys will be back soon and you can talk to Simba about this" Kula cooed padding over to her friend.

"Your right…your right… he just makes me crazy you know?" Nala asked sighing her heart still hammering.

"I know what you mean; Chumvi does the same to me. He makes me mad, he drives me insane and when he's being dim I just want to shake him, but it's just what guys are like" Kula advised calmly.

Nala took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"Okay….I'm good" she was talking more to herself than Kula.

"Now just try to relax whilst we wait for them to get back" Nala nodded, she sat down beside Kula and began grooming herself anxiously, Kula just watched and smirked.

"It was kinda cute the way Simba was trying to show off to you" she remarked.

"He's always been like that thought" Nala said recalling numerous times when Simba had gone out to be the centre of attention. Kula regarded her thinking.

"Well yeah….but he's usually got a grace about him like he can pull it off, this time he was so clumsy and you could tell he wasn't sure of himself" Kula observed smiling wryly.

"I guess" Nala replied trying to get one of her fur to all line up the same. Kula watched her grinning, Nala noticed her out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" she asked slightly defensively.

"Nothing…you're really putting the effort in, you got it _bad_ for Simba don't you" she teased causing Nala to blush.

"I guess" she replied avoiding Kula's amused gaze.

"Simba just breath, it's going to be fine" Chumvi said for the fourth time in as many minutes.

The close to the water hole they got the more panicky Simba felt. This was a big deal and he still didn't know what he was going to say when he got there.

As they drew near to the water Chumvi pulled Simba back.

"Shhh... listen" Chumvi whispered motioning for Simba to lay low in the grass.

"Do you think Chumvi will ask me to be his girlfriend soon" Kula's voice floated over to them as they listened intently.

"I don't know but I think he might I mean you guys seem to be going pretty well" Nala's voice rang out; Simba heard what was said but couldn't comprehend it. As soon as Nala had started talking his face softened and dazed grin floated across his face.

"Simba….Simba?... Simba!?" Chumvi hissed snapping Simba from his trance.

"What…I was listening?" he replied defensively causing Chumvi to roll his eyes.

"Come on now's your chance!" Chumvi pushed Simba out of the grass and he landed with a soft thump in front of the two girls.

"Simba your back!" Nala exclaimed slightly breathlessly blushing pink.

"Y..yeah….it was just a dislocated shoulder….I'm fine now though" he stuttered flushing and trying to think of what to say fast.

"Nala…I was wondering…I was wondering…..I..I…" Simba's felt his heart already beating rapidly speed up and a pounding sound dominated his hearing. His vision became slightly blurred and his mouth felt full he felt sick and could feel tingling running down his legs. Nala moved her head forwards trying to hide the excitement she felt.

"I…was…wondering….I" Simba never managed to finish. His heart was pounding at an alarming rate and before he could spit out the words he was dying to say he realised that he was running. He was running into the grass as fast as his legs would carry him.

Nala watched as Simba seemed to not know what it was that he was wondering about. Nala twice tried to speak but her tongue betrayed her and all that came out was a strangled quiet sore of squeak. Simba froze for a second, before he spluttered "Gotta go" and ran off into the tall grass leaving a small cloud of dust behind him.

Nala lowered her ears sadly, she didn't know if he was going to say he liked her or not but she missed her chance to tell him how she felt. She sat down and couldn't help but pick out just how uncomfortable he looked, she felt a huge wave of affection for him all in an instant and she wanted nothing more than to hold him tight. He looked so vulnerable and in her opinion he looked adorable.

Nala felt her heart racing and the underside of her paws felt clammy. She felt slightly ill and still couldn't catch her breath properly.

Taking a deep breath Nala say down looking into her reflection in the water, she took a drink wondering whether to go after him or leave it until later. Then and idea popped into her head, she just needed a bit of help from an old grumpy bird. She knew this would mean coming clean about her feelings but as she was wanting to do that with Simba anyway, it didn't really matter anymore.

Nala turned to her friends and decided to fill them in on her plan. She really needed support for this as the very idea of admitting her feelings was still terrifying her. But she needed to let Simba know how much he meant to her and how she felt about him.

Simba stopped running and sat panting trying to break the stitch in his side. He'd blown it. He knew he had to go back and explain and confront the fact that he panicked and ran. He tried to think clearly.

_You need to know what to say to her, be ready this time_ he thought to himself. Simba didn't know what to think, his mind was everywhere, he was thinking of Nala and what to say to her, he was thinking of how pretty she looked, he was thinking of how tongue tied he had gotten. He didn't know what to do anymore she was driving him crazy.

Simba mentally shook himself desperately trying to clear his head and think about what to tell her, he had to explain. Rustling in the grass behind him alerted Simba to someone's presence. He turned his head and crouched low to the ground.

The grass parted slightly as Nala appeared.

"Simba!?" she exclaimed relieved she had found him.

Simba flushed and tried to speak but all that came out was strangled noise and slight gurgling.

"I…I…-"Simba tried but nothing would come out he had nothing his head was pounding again.

"Simba I have to tell you something!" Nala blurted out very red in the face. There was a silence in the air between them.

"I….you…we….ah" she stuttered breathing too shallowly.

Simba stepped towards her still desperately trying to think of what to say.

"Simba…I lik-" Nala began before a rustling around them burst through the grass.

**To be continued…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Admission**

Kula burst through the grass landing with her legs slightly sprawled beaming lustrously.

Simba and Nala turned to face her.

"Kula? Wh-"Nala began but was cut off by an overexcited Kula.

"Chumvi asked me to be his girlfriend!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"He….he asked you out?" Nala asked dumbfounded. Kula nodded rapidly still beaming.

"He's my boyfriend!" She cried out, she couldn't believe it; the awkwardness had completely gone it was like having her best friend back but better.

Nala smiled at her friend, very pleased for her.

"Kula that's great! I' so happy for you" she said bounded up to her friend.

"I know isn't it?! Hey did you tell Simba yet?" Kula asked a little too loudly.

"Told me what?" Simba asked curiously. Nala had forgotten he was there for a moment, now she was confronted with having to have an awkward conversation.

"Er…no not yet" she replied quietly.

"I thought Simba had something to tell you?" Chumvi strutted through grass to join his new girlfriend. Kula cozied up to him still grinning dreamily.

"Wait… yeah you were going to say something then you ran off" Nala remembered, Simba shot Chumvi a foul look and tried to swallow the lump that had appeared in his throat suddenly.

"Nala I have to tell you something"

**10 minutes earlier..**

"Nala just tell him how you feel!" Kula pleaded, Nala had outlined her plan and as elaborate as it seemed to her, her friends were not impressed.

"Don't you think Simba might find it weird if you go through all this just to tell him how you feel?" Chumvi weighed in.

"But you don't understand I can't speak when I'm around him and the words just won't come out" Nala complained, she thought they would be supportive of her idea.

"Just _talk_ to him" Chumvi persisted. Nala rolled her eyes turning away from her friends.

"You don't get it I've never liked anyone before…..I'm scared it'll ruin our friendship" she admitted fighting the tears that struggled to fill her eyes.

Kula padded over to her and looked at her sympathetically.

"Hey…when has Simba ever let you down?" she asked caringly. Nala racked her mind; he had never let her down. He'd frustrated her argued with her made her mad. But he was always there for her when she needed him.

"See..it'll be fine trust me" Chumvi added smiling. Nala swallowed and decided to take their advise something she hadn't done to this point.

"Ok I'll tell him" Nala said determined.

**Present**

"Nala…I'm sorry I ran away I just….I got scared" Simba began blushing furiously and forcing each word out trying with all his might to get what he needed to say out.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Nala asked concerned. She hated seeing Simba this uncomfortable what did this mean? Did he not like her after all and he was scared of admitting it, had she freaked him out what was it?

Nala started to breathe faster her heart hammering; this was it she thought he was going to tell her she creeped him out and chased him off.

"Simba…look I want to tell you something….and I don't want you to freak out or be upset…I know you might not want to say it back but I-" Nala never got to finish her sentence.

"Nala I like you!" Simba blurted out cutting Nala off. There was a silence, Nala and Simba stared at each other neither knowing what to say. Finally Nala broke the sudden quiet.

"Y…you said it" she said quietly, the realisation began to seep into her mind. Tears filled her eyes she couldn't stop them.

"I…like you too" she croaked fighting the wave of emotion she was feeling.

"You do?" Simba asked nervously, he hadn't been this scared in his entire life. Nala nodded giving him a watery smile as the tears began falling thick and fast. Emboldened Simba made a move he'd been trying to think of to do.

"Do you want to something….just the two of us like tonight or something?" he asked nervously flashing her the best charming smile he could, it looked more insane than he meant it to causing Nala to let out a short breathy laugh.

"That sounds nice Simba…I'd like that" she answered. Chumvi leapt forward and started pushing Simba away.

"Come on buddy gotta get ready" he panted pushing Simba who whilst staggering to the side hadn't taken his eyes off of Nala's.

Kula began tugging at Nala's leg pulling her away from Simba who was still being pushed by Chumvi.

"Come on Nala we've got work to do" she ordered, Nala turned away smiling shyly still slightly dazed from what had just happened.

As soon as she was back at the watering hole Kula squealed.

"eeeEEEeee this is so exciting you get your date with Simba I got my boyfriend this is all going so well" she cried clearly thrilled with the situation.

"Kula what do you mean we have work to do?" Nala asked quizzically.

"Well you can't turn up to your date without any prep work right?" Kula asked.

"What do you mean" Nala asked confused, Kula rolled her eyes.

"Well first you gotta get a bath and get groomed and then I have an idea!" Kula smirked pleased with herself. Nala regarded her suspiciously.

"What's your idea Kula? She asked very suspiciously.

"You'll see" Kula smiled mischievously.

"Chumvi what are we doing?" Simba asked still trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"You'll see" he replied simply.

"You've been hanging around with Kula too much" Simba commented wryly.

Chumvi rocked his head back and forth mockingly.

"Here" he said pulling some tall grass aside and revealing group of bushes with brightly coloured flowers on the.

"Chumvi wha-ohhh" Simba said realizing. Simba stepped forward overwhelmed with the myriad of colours before him, Simba had never picked flowers before and as such had no idea on what to pick.

"What do I pick?" he asked.

"Well girls like colours that mean something to them" Chumvi thought aloud.

"Since when did you know what girls think" grumbled Simba, Chumvi ignored him.

"What's Nala's favourite colour?" Chumvi asked. Simba's mind went blank he couldn't think what it was.

"I don't remember!" he exclaimed anxiously.

"Alright don't panic what do you think it could be?" Chumvi said patiently.

Simba thought hard trying to recall her favourite colour.

"Kula what are we doing?" Nala asked uncertainly. Kula waved her paw gesturing towards the fields of flowers.

"When you've bathed roll around in these and it'll make you smell like the flower" Kula announced proudly.

"Kula that's brilliant!" Nala beamed happily.

"Red!" Simba exclaimed panicky.

"Are you sure?" Chumvi asked suspiciously.

"Nope but it's the only one I can think of it being" Simba answered a blank look on his face.

"Urgh fine…here" Chumvi bent into the grass and padded over to Simba with a rose in his mouth.

Simba looked uncomfortable.

"I'm…er…not grabbing that from you" he said Chumvi rolled his eyes and dropped the flower.

"I was showing you it, give this to Nala when you see her" Simba's face changed from disgusted to relief and understanding.

"Ohhh I get it Chumvi you're a genius since when did you know so much about girls?" He asked curiously.

Chumvi's cheeks turned pink.

"Talking with Kula I wanted to know you know just in case I wanted to use it myself" Simba nodded understanding.

"Now you are going to have to take a bath" Chumvi said casting an eye over the dust and dirt that clung to Simba's fur.

"I know I know" Simba moaned dreading it.

"Well you'd better get going and get ready good luck" Chumvi said as Simba nodded and began running towards Pride Rock.

Chumvi chuckled to himself wondering how so much had changed in such a short space of time. He sighed contently and made his way over to the girls he wanted to spend more time with Kula.

"Kula I'm nervous" Nala admitted as they slowly made their way back home.

"I mean I don't even know where we are going to go or if it's going to be at home" she said looking wistfully across the savannah.

"Why don't you ask your mom to take you out somewhere together?" Kula offered Nala grimaced.

"Oh god I have to tell my mom about the date, I hope she keeps it quiet I don't want everyone to know until afterwards, we don't even know if it's going to work out" Nala said anxiously.

"Nala you two are into each other, he asked you out, I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Kula reassured calmly.

"I guess" Nala said still worrying.

"Hey maybe after tonight we will both have boyfriends" Kula teased grinning, Nala blushed and grinned back.

"Yeah…I'm glad you guys are together you make a cute couple" Nala said smiling.

"Thanks, Chumvi is really sweet. I mean he teases a lot and he jokes around but he's so caring" Kula gushed smiling dreamily.

"I like how brave Simba is. He tries to hide that he cares a lot but I see it so much and he's always ready to dive into anything so full of life" Nala admitted feeling a fluttering in her stomach, the weird feeling had been replaced by a nice warm feeling when she thought of him. Nala and Kula sighed together and giggled as they walked home.

**To be Continued …..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Date**

"What did you say?" Sarabi asked incredulously. Simba sighed frustrated.

"Please could I have a bath?" he asked again flushing.

"What's come over you all of a sudden you hate baths?" Sarabi asked suspiciously.

"I'm starting to get used to them" Simba tried half smiling; Sarabi looked sternly at her son not buying it.

"Urgh…fine I asked a girl out and I'm seeing her later to watch the sunset" Simba mumbled embarrassed. Sarabi cocked her head to the side looking at Simba with a small smile.

"Is it Nala?" she asked simply. Simba looked at her in astonishment.

"How did yo-"Simba began.

"Simba it's obvious" his mother answered smiling.

Simba looked down at his feet blushing.

"Well come on then best have your bath" Sarabi said enthusiastically. Simba padded forward avoiding her eyes.

Mufasa walked over to them and watched astonished as Sarabi bathed Simba.

"What's going on?" he asked confused, Simba opened his mouth to speak and found he couldn't his stomach was churning.

"Well…Simba…has…a..date" Sarabi said between licks still smirking.

Mufasa beamed at his son proudly.

"Well done my son, have you got a plan?" he asked sitting beside his mate.

"Well…we were gonna watch the sunset" Simba said still feeling very embarrassed

"Ahh a good idea son, your mother and I did that for our first date" Mufasa smiled at Sarabi who grinned back.

"As if you remember" she said grinning impishly.

"Mom!" Simba groaned.

"OoooOooo someone's all gussied up" Sarafina said smirking at her daughter.

"Do you think it's too much?" Nala asked nervously, her fur was perfectly groomed and she had sharpened her claws to a perfect point. She had rolled in the flowers and she looked and smelled the best she could.

"No you look really nice sweetie, but I'm curious as to why you care all of a sudden?" Nala flushed her heart pounding.

"Well..erm…Simba…he asked me out" she stammered nervously.

"Naww…well the last I saw he was getting a bath" Sarafina informed her daughter.

Nala pulled her head back slightly, shocked. He was getting a bath for their date? A warm glow spread through her stomach at the thought.

Nala heard someone clearing their throat behind her; she turned her heart beating rapidly.

Simba was standing his fur perfectly groomed and shining, in his mouth he held a rose and a frightened expression.

Nala's breath caught in her throat.

Simba stepped forward anxiously and tucked the rose behind her ear blushing deeply.

"So…erm you ready?" he asked uncertainly. Nala beamed at him.

"Yeah….I'll see you soon mom" she said to Sarafina who grinned after the two of them.

"Have fun you two" she cooed after them getting up to see Sarabi.

"So where are we going?" Nala asked excitedly.

"My dad says we can go to the top of Pride Rock to see the sunset" Simba said proudly leading the way and trying to ignore the gossiping and light giggling coming from the den.

When they reached the top of Pride Rock they sat down and looked at the view chatting and joking.

"So did I get the colour right?" Simba asked nodding towards the flower still adorned behind Nala's ear.

"It's beautiful Simba and really unexpected why wouldn't it be the right colour?" she asked smiling her stomach fluttering.

"I thought it was your favourite colour?" Simba shrugged. Nala looked at him confused.

"Simba my favourite colours not red" she said, Simba looked at her.

"Ahh…what is it?" he asked wanting to make sure he remembered this time.

Nala shuffled her feet avoiding his eyes and blushing crazily.

"Gold" she mumbled shyly.

"Gold? I never would have guessed that" Simba said amazed.

Nala eyed his golden pelt when he wasn't looking.

"I didn't think you would" she smiled.

"So does this mean you're going to stop being weird around me?" Nala asked cheekily.

"_Me_ being weird?" Simba asked incredulously raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not the one jumping into trees" he teased jokingly.

"Well I'm not the one throwing myself into the watering hole" she teased back nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Well I'm not the one getting mad at everyone and scaring Chumvi" he teased back pushing her.

"Yeah well I'm not the one holding your paws and passing off as trying to catch the meerkat" Nala responded nudging slightly harder.

They flirted back and forth for several minutes before giggling at each other; they laid down Nala pressed up against Simba propped up together.

Simba could feel his heart thumping as though trying to break through his chest.

"Nala can I tell you a secret" he ventured trying to control the heat in his face.

"Of course" You can tell me anything" Nala replied affectionately looking deep into his eyes.

"I…I was jealous when you went home with Chumvi instead of me" Simba admitted trying very hard to remember that he needed to breathe; he was startled by her eyes and hadn't fully recovered yet.

"You were?" Nala asked her ears perking up, she felt elated.

_He DID care that I went home with Chumvi, he did notice! _

She thought to herself.

"Nala?" Simba's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Yeah?" She asked breathlessly, Simba suddenly looked very nervous he was flushing deeply and seemed to be looking around her twitching his tail and shuffling his feet.

"Can I…..could I kiss you" he asked stammering and blushing further.

Nala was speechless, she knew he was bold but this was bold even by his standards, she was so excited she'd never kissed anyone before, Simba hadn't either. He waited patiently for her answer still trying to control his breathing whilst his heart bounced around his ribcage like a terrified humming bird.

"I..I'd like that" Nala managed to get our her lungs empty of air and her head spinning, she could feel her stomach tying itself in knots and undoing itself. Simba moved his head closer to hers looking into her eyes his cheeks very pink. Nala leant closer slightly her paws trembling in anticipation.

They shared their first kiss together under the stars, Nala could felt both elated and terrified but she also felt safe and warm.

When they broke apart Simba smiled slightly a dazed and goofy expression on his face.

"Wow.." was all he could manage.

"Eww did you just kiss your best friend" Nala teased flushing and grinning all the same.

"Yeah..I guess I did" he answered absently Nala giggled shyly completely absorbed by the moment.

"Ahem" a voice behind them pulled their attention away from each other for the first time all night.

"I think it's time to come back in you two" Sarafina said gently.

"Mom! How long have you been there?" Nala asked wide eyed.

Sarafina grinned teasingly.

"Long enough dear" she answered coaxing the cubs to follow her as they descended Pride Rock.

Simba didn't look at Sarafina he was still transfixed on Nala; he was completely smitten and for the first time in days felt completely at peace.

Nala kept glancing at Simba and letting out a girly giggle when she caught him gazing at her with a vacant expression on his face.

All too soon they padded into the main den and had to separate for the night.

"Thank you for tonight Simba…it was really sweet" Nala said shyly very pink in the cheeks, she was acutely aware of a number of eyes on her.

"Anytime" Simba replied the same love stricken expression adorned his feature.

"Good night Simba" Nala said smirking flirtily at him.

"Good night Nala" he responded breathlessly. Nala turned to go before bouncing back and licking his cheek, she turned and bolted off towards her mother leaving him staring after her his eyes glassy.

"Well I guess your date went well" Sarabi teased as Simba staggered over to her slightly woozily. He flashed her a toothy grin settling down beside her.

"Yeah" he sighed contently; Sarabi nuzzled her cub before resting her head on top of Mufasa's.

"He really is his father's son" she whispered into Mufasa's ear drawing a wide smile from the King.

Simba yawned and set his head down dreaming of seeing Nala again tomorrow. There date was a resounding success but he wanted to make things clear with her, he wanted her to be his girlfriend and he had just missed his first chance but there was time on his side.

From across the den Nala could barely lay still she was pumped, the adrenaline still coursing through her and a big dopey grin splattered across her face, he had finally kissed her. She had dreamed of him kissing her for so long and it was more than she had dreamt of. Nala finally got comfortable and let her mind wander at the thought of when Simba would ask her to be his girlfriend.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Love sick**

"Oh Kula he was so sweet! He brought me a flower and had a bath and we spent all evening just talking and watching the sunset" Nala gushed her eyes glassy. Kula grinned at her friend.

"Guess it all went well then" she said wiggling her eyebrows. Nala nodded beaming brightly.

"It was magical" She added practically skipping in time with Kula.

"So did you kiss?" Kula asked slyly smirking.

Nala blushed but couldn't keep the smirk that broke out on her face, she turned slightly away from Kula still grinning very red in the face.

"Oh my god you did!" Kula exclaimed causing Nala to giggly slightly.

"Yeah" she admitted still blushing.

"Oooo smoochie smooochie" Kula teased making kissing noises.

"Shut up" Nala mumbled embarrassed as they made their way towards the watering hole. They had only really been able to catch up on the way there as the girls had been taken for hunting lessons leaving the boys to head out to the watering hole earlier.

"So what you and _lover boy_ going to do later?" Kula asked in a mock flirting tone.

Nala shook her head.

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to wait and see" she said coyly.

"Nala you're still shy? Even after your date?" Kula asked exasperated.

"Well…yeah I mean I've never liked a boy before and Simba's …dreamy" she sighed her eyes unfocussed.

Kula rolled her eyes nudging Nala in the shoulder

"Come back to earth Nala" she said for more than the first time that day already.

"Urrghhh I can't stop thinking about her" Simba was laid on his back rolling from side to side trying to clear his head. Chumvi watched his friend in slight amusement.

"So when are you asking her?" he asked lazily. Simba shook his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked stalling for time and knowing full well what Chumvi meant. Chumvi didn't buy it.

"You know what I mean Simba, when are you asking Nala to be your girlfriend?" he reiterated.

Simba looked at his paws flushing and trying to think of how he was going to ask her.

"I don't know, but I wanna do it soon" he said. Chumvi looked up and smiled.

"Well the girls are coming over so you'd better think of how you're going to do it fast" he added with a chuckle.

Simba looked up and saw the lionesses heading towards them with Sarabi and Sarafina. They were a fair distance away so he had time, as he spotted Nala in the group Simba's expression of frustration and nerves was replaced by a wistful love stricken one. He sighed staring out across to Nala his heart thumping wildly.

"Simba get a grip" Chumvi said shaking him.

"You need to think" Simba broke from his trance and began to think flustered; he began trying to flatten the fur that was sticking up at odd angles, a move that did not go unnoticed.

"Dude? Are you….are you grooming yourself?" Chumvi asked incredulously. Simba carefully avoided his gaze and shrugged one shoulder.

"Maybe" he replied feeling slightly sick.

"Wow... you've got the hots for her really bad" Chumvi snickered.

"Hello boys" Sarabi greeted the lion cubs as she laid down in the sun basking in its heat. Sarafina flopped beside her as the girls bounded over to the boys. Zazu swooped down towards the lionesses to deliver his afternoon report and take a drink.

"Afternoon your highness" he bowed, Zazu spotted Simba out of the corner of his eye moving up behind him. He tensed and waited, but there was nothing. He didn't pounce.

Confused Zazu turned to see Simba taking a drink, when he had finished he gazed across the watering hold smiling slightly. Zazu followed his gaze and found it landed on Nala who was looking back at Simba a similar expression on her face.

Zazu turned to face the queen once more ready to ask his question only to find it answered before he had chance.

"Young love" Sarabi smiled at Zazu.

"Oh…I wonder if that means he'll stop pouncing on me now" Zazu said relieved and proceeded to provide the afternoon report.

Before long the cubs were lying together laughing and joking.

"So what happened last night?" Sarabi turned to her friend.

"Oh well when I went to pick up the cubs they were laid snuggling together and they kissed" Sarafina smirked girlishly.

"That sounds adorable" Sarabi inferred.

"Oh it was I don't think I've seen Nala so happy she was practically floating today, made the hunting lesson hard though" Sarafina said smiling warmly at her cub. Nala flashed her a huge grin her face pink as she laid next to Simba.

Simba kept glancing at Nala who in turn kept glancing at him. Nala looked around and watched out for Chumvi and Kula who were not looking at them, she whipped her head around and when she was certain nobody was looking she quickly licked Simba's cheek. Simba turned his head towards her blushing madly he looked down smiling.

Nala met his gaze and rolled her shoulders shyly.

"Nala… do you want to meet me again tonight?" he whispered sending shivers up Nala's spine.

"Yes" she squeaked delighted.

Simba grinned sheepishly and turned to look at Chumvi and Kula. Nala and Simba looked away embarrassed as their two friends were locked in a kiss. Simba cleared his throat to break the tension and caught both Kula's and Chumvi's attention. Kula smiled at Nala embarrassed but happy and Chumvi cast his slightly annoyed eyes on Simba.

"Why don't you kiss Nala?" he hissed in Simba's ear. Simba smiled proudly at Chumvi.

"You already did?" Chumvi asked incredulously, Simba was surprising him a lot today. Simba nodded confidently.

"You kept that quiet" Chumvi scoffed rolling his eyes.

Simba simply shrugged.

Chumvi remembered helping Simba prepare for their date and decided to ask a question that Simba was unable to answer before.

"So Nala what's your favourite colour?" he asked curiously.

Nala blushed before she spoke.

"Gold" she answered quietly.

"Gold? I thought you said it was red" he asked Simba. Kula's eyes lit up.

"Ohhhh because it's the same colour as Simba!" she exclaimed in realization. Nala shot her a dirty look.

"Huh? Really?" Simba asked turning to face Nala, she slowly nodded too embarrassed to speak. Simba's curious look changed to one of slight cockiness and bravado.

"So you've liked my coat for a while then" he wiggled his eyebrows cheekily, Nala tried to stifle a giggle he was so cute when he did that.

"So what's your favourite colour Simba?" Kula asked shocked that she didn't actually know her best friends favourite colours.

Simba's confidence and bravado failed him in an instant, his ears pinned back and he stumbled for the words.

"I know what it is" Chumvi replied smugly.

"Shut up" Simba growled, causing a smirk to appear on Chumvi's face.

"It bl-"Simba cut him off.

"Fine its blue ok my favourite colour is blue" he snapped squirming.

"Why blue?" Nala asked confused. Simba shuffled his feet uncomfortably before answering quietly.

"Your eyes are blue" he replied shyly.

Nala heard him and began to feel giddy again; it was quite possibly the sweetest thing he had ever said. Nala beamed at him affectionately.

"Simba…" she said her eyes going misty.

"Oh god their off again" Chumvi groaned at his friends who once more were lost in each other's eyes.

Nala giggled girlishly and walked over to the water's edge trying to not skip but still having a bounce in her step. Simba was transfixed on her as she walked away from him, he had to ask her soon but he had no idea how he was going to do it. They were meeting tonight but he had no idea how, he wanted to make it special and romantic but he didn't know what he could do. And he had no idea where he could get a gold flower, he didn't know if there even was a gold flower.

Simba had an idea, it was brilliant and all he had to do was escape his friends for a little while. And for that he needed a distraction.

Simba looked around thinking hard about what he could use as an escape and his eyes landed on a blue bird perched on a rock.

Simba grinned and proceeded to sneak up on Zazu who having finished his report found that he was up to date with his work, and decided to soak up some of the afternoon sun and relax. An idea that was cut short when a golden orb thumped him into the ground again.

"Oooft oh Simba not again" he groaned, Simba lowered his head slightly.

"I need your help" he whispered frantically he didn't have much time.

"What? You want my help with what?" Zazu snapped confused and suspicious.

"I need to get away from my friends and see Rafiki but I don't want them to go with me" he informed Zazu.

"Why don't you want them to go with you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well..I… it's a surprise…..for Nala" he mumbled a pink tinge appearing on his face yet again.

"Oh I see…well what do you need me to do" Zazu said smiling; it was nice to see Simba doing something surprising involving him that wasn't a prank.

"I want you to fly away and then come back and say my dad's looking for me then I can escape"

Zazu nodded understanding.

"Very well young master but on one condition" he said sternly.

Simba grimaced.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You stop pouncing on me every day" Simba mulled it over for a second and decided that this was too important to squabble over.

"Deal" he said firmly.

Zazu nodded and Simba let him up.

**To be continued …..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A big question**

"Master Simba, your father requests your presence" Zazu swooped in and landed in front of Simba and his friends.

Simba nodded and tried to feign curiosity as he got up to follow Zazu.

"I'll see you guys later" Simba said to his friends his eyes lingering on Nala, Nala looked up and looked intently into Simba's eyes, he smiled coyly.

Simba padded off after Zazu his heart thumping at the thought of the question he was due to ask his beloved Nala. Once out of sight and earshot of the others Zazu landed.

"Well now you're away from them what do you intend to do?" Zazu asked curiously. Simba mulled it over for a moment.

"Promise not to tell anyone especially Nala?" he asked nervously.

"I would be honoured to uphold the promise young master" Zazu proclaimed bowing.

"Well Nala's favourite colour is gold" Simba replied shuffling his feet uncomfortably..

"Right?" Zazu prompted to indicate he was listening.

"Well there are no flowers around that are gold" Simba continued.

"Ok?" Zazu nodded his understanding.

"Well I want to see if Rafiki knows of any flowers I can get that look like gold for Nala" Simba finished quickly avoiding eye contact.

"You really like her don't you?" Zazu asked sympathetically. Simba nodded blushing furiously.

"She's all I can think of Zazu I just want to find the right way to ask her to be… my….well ..my.. I want her to be my girlfriend" Simba finished embarrassed.

Zazu smiled gently at the young prince.

"Simba that is really nice of you and I'd be more than happy to assist where I can" he added.

Zazu escorted Simba to Rafiki's tree smiling his encouragement to the young cub.

Rafiki was once more sitting on a rock meditating.

"Rafiki?" Simba called bounding up to him.

"Ahh young Simba what trouble have you got into dis time" the old mandrill asked turning to face Simba.

"Well I came to ask you something" Simba began unsure of himself.

"Hmm?" Rafiki asked waiting patiently.

"Well I was wondering do you know of any flowers that look like gold?" he asked quickly.

Rafiki stroked his beard.

"Is this something to do with Nala?" he asked wisely.

"How did you-" Rafiki simply smiled.

"I told you, you would feel it too" Simba blushed avoiding his eye.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Simba snapped uncomfortably.

"Yes…but there are no flowers of that colour around here" he smiled benignly

"But I can turn a flower gold for you" he whispered mysteriously.

Simba looked at him hopefully.

"Really?" he asked brightly.

Rafiki laughed and leapt onto a low hanging branch clambering into his tree expertly.

There were a few minutes of manic laughing before he descended.

"Here" he said passing something over to Simba, his eyes lit up at what he saw.

Nala sighed slightly deflated.

"Oh come on Nala he hasn't been gone that long" Kula rolled her eyes at her love sick friend.

"Kula how have things gone back to normal with you and Chumvi?" she asked.

Kula smiled kindly.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend" she answered.

Chumvi grinned at her sweetly still amazed that she had said yes to him.

Nala sighed sadly.

"Do you think Simba will ask me to be his girlfriend?" she asked earnestly.

Chumvi nodded immediately.

"Nala, Simba's crazy about you, he hasn't shut up about you for ages, he'll ask you" he replied confidently.

Nala turned to Chumvi in surprise.

"He talks about me?" she asked excitedly.

Chumvi knew that Simba would likely kill him for telling her this.

"Simba was panicking before your date, he really wanted to impress you" he answered smiling.

Nala felt her heart racing she smiled to herself feeling exceptionally flattered.

"That's really sweet" she said more to herself her eyes glassing over.

Later that day Nala arrived at Pride Rock with the others looking around excitedly for Simba. There was no sign of him; she felt a mixture of nervousness and deflation.

As if summoned Simba bounced over to her a coy look on his face.

"Hey" he greeted breathlessly.

"Hi" she replied smiling at him. She couldn't help but take in how wonderful he looked, she was mesmerised.

"So … I've been wanting to talk to you today….alone" Simba began his cheeks burning, he gulped trying to force the words out as Nala leaned in listening intently.

"I really care about you Nala….a lot" Simba said his eyes flitting between Nala's feet and eyes.

"I was wondering if…if..." Nala leaned in closer the anticipation was killing her. She tried to wait patiently.

"I wanted to say…I… I wondered if you'd se-"he never was able to finish before he was cut off by his mother.

"Nala, Simba! Dinner" she cried cutting short the moment. Simba suddenly aware of the number of lions in the den and smiled apologetically to Nala, he walked past whispering in her ear.

"I'll tell you tonight at the top of pride rock" Nala let out the breath she didn't even realise she was holding in.

Nala turned around and headed towards the antelope that the hunters brought in, she could wait.

She tried to eat but she couldn't keep her mind away from the glowing warmth in her stomach whenever she thought of Simba.

She was mad about him since she discovered what her feelings meant, she kept replaying the magical night he had kissed her, every time it played out she felt giddy.

"Nala are you ok?" Sarafina asked concerned that Nala was being so quiet.

"Yeah mom" she sighed glancing over at Simba lovingly. Sarafina grinned at her cub impishly.

"So what's going on with you two _lover girl_?" she asked nudging Nala in the shoulder.

"I don't know mom" Nala said smiling despite herself.

"It'll work out honey, you just need to be patient" Sarafina advised licking her lips.

Simba bounded over to them and began to look more and more nervous as he got closer to Nala.

"Ready?" he asked, Nala grinned back.

"Ready" she confirmed as they headed out towards the top of Pride Rock.

Simba began breathing very heavily through his nose trying to calm down and remain cool. With each step his legs seemed to shake in anticipation, this had to be perfect. By the time they had reached the top, the sun was setting low in the sky casting a deep murky orange glow across the land and the sky began to darken. There were no clouds around and the sky was clear.

They reached the very top and sat beside each other looking at the stars.

"Wow" Nala breathed, it was real sight. The twinkling lights sparkling down at them.

"What do you think they are?" Nala asked.

"Well my dad says that the great kings of the past look down on us from them" Simba said gazing at the stars as he spoke.

"Wow…that's so cool" Nala responded. Simba turned to look at Nala and once he was confident she was still looking at the stars he got to his feet.

"Wait here, I've got something to show you but I want it to be a surprise" Simba said his voice breaking with nerves. Nala looked at him curiously gazing into his eyes she agreed. Simba bounded off back towards the den leaving Nala looking out at the rapidly descending sun.

"Simba? You're back early?" Sarabi began. Simba ran to the back of the den and came scurrying back out a moment later. He pranced past the pride with the golden rose in his mouth. Sarabi smiled proudly at her son, ignoring the murmuring and giggling Simba made his way back to the top where he left Nala. Simba stepped towards her still trying to control his breathing he cleared his throat.

Nala turned to see Simba with a golden rose hanging from his mouth, she felt her mouth open in shock.

"Simba…" she said at a loss for words.

Simba dropped the rose in front of her.

"I remembered you said your favourite colour is gold….I couldn't find any gold roses so I went to see Rafiki" Simba explained his mouth feeling as though someone had stuffed cotton wool into it.

"Simba… it's beautiful" Nala said astonished and touched with a wave of emotion.

"I…I think your beautiful Nala" Simba managed to say his heart racing.

"Rafiki used some of his powder and he said it would stay gold for good" Simba continued avoiding Nala's gaze.

"Simba….this is the sweetest thing…" Nala could barely speak her throat had tightened and she fought back the tears that threatened to spill out.

"I really like you Nala….will you….will you be my girlfriend?" Simba managed to splutter out flushing if it was possible even further red.

Nala felt as though her heart would burst.

"Yes…oh Simba yes" she exclaimed the tears finally running own her cheek.

Simba smiled bashfully walking up to her, he leant forward and kissed her gently. Nala giggled sitting behind the golden rose they looked at the stars once more.

"Look a shooting star" Nala exclaimed.

"I don't need to make a wish" Simba said looking at her.

"I have you" he finished charmingly Nala pinned back as she smiled coquettishly.

Later that evening they headed down into the den together walking very closely side by side.

"How'd it go then?" Chumvi chuckled with Kula snuggled up close to him. Nala beamed at them mouthing _He's my boyfriend_ excitedly.

"'Bout time" Kula muttered to Chumvi quietly smiling contently.

**End…..**


End file.
